New hopes and broken promises
by TheRockerOfTheOutlaws
Summary: Life or death? The Two things Danielle Turner had to face before but nothing like this. A war brewing, what will she do? Trapped by her own feelings and fear for the future. Will she ever be free or will she be a prisoner in her own cell? The fate holds inside her and the choices she makes. The third story in the Danielle Turner's stories. Ragetti/OC Beckett/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my fellow readers, welcome back to Danielle Turner's world. I promise you this will feature sad/depressing parts, heartache and love scenes which I am sorry for, but I have apologised to Danielle myself and told her what will happen in the fourth story (a spoiler for you: a character comes back but you have to wait and see). **

**The first part is her dream, and she has a dream within a dream...it will all make sense when you read it. I hope you guys enjoy it, please feel free to leave any reviews. **

* * *

**Prologue**: The beat of the drum filled Danielle's ears. The unmistakable sound of the last beat the sinners, the poor and the excused hear; all fear the sound, as they know they were lining up to their death, with no way of escape.

The sun was high in the sky, yet it didn't shine so brightly. The clouds were grey, at times hiding the sun away, as if blocking the view so the sun wouldn't be upset. The scene did look awfully upsetting, to those who were about to get hanged and those to the commoners. Those of higher status was a different story, they were all plain face, no remorse given, all doing their job; ordered by one man. One man who they all feared, going under by one name but Danielle could think of many to call him, however one suited him perfectly; the monster.

Danielle stood at the fort wall, which towered over the scene. She was dressed in the uniform, which the monster was the head of. She felt guilty in it as her mind went to her father, the monster and the company had changed not just both of their lives but millions, as they sold both white and black's dreams, selling humans like animals to the slaughter and mistreating them. Danielle couldn't think how anyone could do that to another human being. They all have rights, beliefs and faiths, so why can't people see that? Power and money, that was the answer. Everyone was driven by those two things. She was like that once, she wanted power but use it for the good. Can power be use as good? It has always seen as bad and used in evil ways.

Danielle didn't know of her second question, she thought she was right to drive for power, to fight for what she believed but thinking of her past she saw she didn't achieved anything, except fear, hate and lost.

"Come on Dan, keep your head clear. Think of the people." She whispered to herself. She tightened her grip on her musket which stood closely beside her. She raised her eyes, her hat keeping them hidden as she lowered it. Looking around she saw how far the other men were, they were far away for her, to hit but would take a long time for them to notice her doing anything suspiciously.

_Let Itlay boast of her gay gilded waves._

_Her vines and her bowers and her soft sunny skies  
Her sons drinking love from the eyes of her daughters  
Where freedom expires amid softness and sighs_

_Scotland's blue mountains wild where hoary cliffs are piled  
Towering in grandeur are dearer tae me  
Land of the misty cloud land of the tempest loud  
Land of the brave and proud land of the free_

Danielle took the opportunity of being far away target, she lowered her musket down on the ground, and put all her strength into pushing a near cannon away from facing the sea to the inside the area; facing the gallows.

_Enthroned on the peak of her own highland mountains  
The spirit of Scotia reigns fearless and free  
Her green tartan waving o'er blue rock and fountain  
And proudly she sings looking over the sea_

_Here among my mountains wild I have serenely smiled  
When armies and empires against me were hurled  
Firm as my native rock I have withstood the shock  
Of England, of Denmark, or Rome and the world_

She lit the cannon and ducked behind another cannon before the cannon ball was released. Hearing it make contact with something she stood up and saw smoke rising high in front of her. She smiled as she saw her target. There was a massive hole behind the gallows, on the wall, but still stood. Before she could think of anything else to do, she heard running footsteps and voices growing loud. She turned her head and saw uniformed men were running towards her, their guns were aimed at her!

"Well look at that, they want to play unfairly." Danielle stated. "If they want to play, then lets play."

She quickly drew her sword out from before one of the soldiers could attack her. She blocked his hit, making him studded but he quickly acted upon it. She swung her sword and blocked his hits, she made a fool out of him, as he didn't last long. She pushed him off the wall. She turned around and saw two men standing with their guns aimed at her.

She quickly raised her hands up high in the air, surrending, while dropping her sword. She watched as the men lowered their guns but before they could do anything else she smiled and kicked one in the stomach making him stumble backwards. Quickly with the other she grabbed his gun and gave him a Glassow kiss (headbutted him), and watched him fall down unconsiouss. Swinging around she hit the other in the face.

She dropped the gun and ran to the wall again, and picked up her gun. She aimed it at the gallows floor, men were running towards her, the prisoners watched with confusion and hope. She pulled the trigger and a rope with an arrow tied around it shot out and buried itself in its wood.

_But see how proudly her war steeds are prancing  
Deep groves of steel trodden down in their path  
The eyes of my sons like their bright swords are  
glancing  
Triumphantly riding through ruin and death_

_Bold hearts and nodding plumes wave o'er their bloody tombs  
Deep eyed in gore is the green tartan's wave  
Shivering are the ranks of steel dire is the horseman's wheel  
Victorious in battlefield Scotland the brave_

She dropped her gun back on the ground, making sure it didn't drop onto the sand below. Before she climbed onto the wall she picked up her sword, and saw men were only a few paces away. She jumped, but quickly she put her sword on top of the rope, making her slid all the way to the floor. She landed on her feet, and quickly she cut the rope with her sword before entering sword fights with the men. Sounds of metal clashing, swords whipping the air and chains moving in unison by the prisoners trying to break free, sounded in the air.

Danielle turned around as she finished another man off, she stopped moving and looked up to the gallows and saw a woman in her mid thirties, looking down at her. She wore a simply blue dress, yet she looked beautiful. Her long, black hair, flowed behind her, braids and feathers twisted in her hair. Her sea blue eyes stared into Danielle's chocolate, confused ones. The eyes she saw them before but where?

Suddenly darkness filled her, she let out a groan and fell onto the floor.

_I have been many places, I have travelled 'round the world  
Always on the search for something new  
But what does it matter, when all the roads I've crossed  
Always seem to reach to you_

_Old familiar faces, everyone you meet  
Following the ways of the land  
Cobblestones and lanterns lining every street  
Calling me to come home again_

_Dancing in the moonlight, singing in the rain  
Oh, it's good to be back home again  
Laughing in the sunlight, running down the lane  
Oh, it's good to be back home again  
Oh, it's good to be back home again_

The lyrics filled her ears. She woke up and saw she was lying on the ground. She lifted herself up holding the pain inside her. Her eyes wandered around her, she saw people drinking, laughing and a young woman dancing. The woman was dressed how the other woman she saw standing at the gallows was dressed and looked. She watched as she dancing around the tables by herself, feeling free and young; no worry showed.

Quickly a young man grabbed her hand and danced with her. The pair laughed and smiled, showing their love for one another.

_When you play with fire sometimes you get burned  
It happens when you take a chance or two  
But time is never wasted when you've lived and learned  
And in time, it all comes back to you_

_Old familiar faces, everyone you meet  
Following the ways of the land  
Cobblestones and lanterns lining every street  
Calling me to come home again_

"Robert, put the young woman down now." Danielle heard a man say lightly.

"How can I, when the music is still playing?" The man asked. "My sweet Sarah you look beautiful tonight."

Danielle stared confused. The faces of the couple became clear, their voices she recognised. They were her parents! Questions of who, where and why filled her, making her confused and unstable. Quickly the happy scene disappeared, leaving her alone. The lights dimmed leaving her in darkness. Once again she was alone.

Slowly Danielle opened her eyes, she felt pain coming from the back of her head. Quickly she felt nothing under her body except her feet. She dared herself to look around and saw she was being held by two men. They was helping her stand. She turned to stare in front of her. Her heart started to pound, sweat started to drip down her face as her eyes met Beckett.

"Nice for you to drop in Danielle." He stated plainly while standing up from his chair. "A great performance you've put on, shame it was cut short. As always you didn't think your plan through, for a few minutes you brought hope to those who hang."

"Those people done no wrong." Danielle stated clearing her mind. "You steal people from their homes, and of their freedom. You work with criminals and you judge those who you've just hanged? You should hang!"

* * *

Danielle woke up, her eyes landed on the black bars which kept her in for what seemed forever. Time and days dragged. Day and night felt the same. She had forgotten what the warmth of the sun like. She had forgotten what a good day looked like. All she knew was how to feel cold, fear and loneliness.

In her dreams she saw Ragetti, her old friends and Charlie, but also she saw the monster. He still surrounded her, never leaving her mind. The only choices she felt only having were death herself or to kill him. She knew the consequences and the theories. Her heart was telling her one thing while her brain was showing her the other way. Slowly but surely her heart was agreeing with her mind; to die, to be with Ragetti and her parents once again, to free herself. How she missed Ragetti. Every dream she had, he was in it, looking alive and well but before she got close to him, he was always die by Beckett. He would suddenly appear out of the darkness, looking smug with himself, and pleasure flickered through his eyes. He would slowly corner her but thankfully she would wake up before he could harm her but she guessed what he would do.

Danielle moved herself onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. She could hear Jones' crew up upon deck working, it seemed that was all they did was work and ordered by their captain. Confusion stirred her silence, the question which had bothered her since she was thrown into the brig: why was she still alive, when Jones was going to kill her? It made no sense, not to her or her uncle. Something her uncle was thankful, that she weren't killed. Losing his only son again had its toll on the man but he did warn her that being part of the ship made him lose everything about him...

"Danielle, is everything ok?" She heard her uncle ask.

"Yes."

"Come on, I am your uncle. I know when you are lying to me." He said, which made Danielle lift herself to a sitting position, and rest her back on the wall. Her eyes were low, his words reminded her of Ragetti, she was easy to read to those who loved her, but now all but one she loved were far away or gone; never to be seen again.

"Its...its just well its never ending this war that I am in." Danielle stated slowly. "Who can you believe? Who can you trust? That is why I used to work alone, knowing what ever happened it was because of me...I couldn't blame anyone for my mistakes or no one could blame me for theirs. I may sound mad for asking this but is there a purpose of life uncle?"

Danielle looked up to Bill, who stared at her with worry. He opened his mouth but slowly closed, while lowering his eyes. He probably did know the answer but he forgot, or forgotten himself what life was about.

"I know I should feel lucky to be alive but it is hard when everyone I knew, trusted and love is gone! I thought I had lost them all before, but losing them for real...I don't know how to feel. I feel cold and alone, knowing I won't see them ever again only in my dreams. Yet I feel guilty and angry at myself for letting all this happen! I don't understand!" She pushed herself off the floor and stormed a few paces towards the cell door.

"No one understands Danielle." Bill stated before his niece could harm herself or regret something. "Trust me, I have seen many life's taken away, none was easy to see nor was ever easier than the next one. Will did tell me about your past, what drove you to hurt yourself." He slowly got up himself and walked over to Danielle, he gently took her hand and rolled up her sleeve. "Words can be mightier than the sword. Words of hate surround your neck like a noose, we have all been down that road, my dear. None want to experience again nor talk about it. You think you are the only one who feels alone, angry, guilty and cold? You think you are the only one who has seen the true colours of life? I guess that is the Turner's gift, seeing and feeling what life is all about. Darkness is a great thing to over power, yet you have to be ready to fight it. Believe me, when I say this: you are strong, beautiful, smart and caring girl. You have your mother's charm, and your father's mind, two great people bind into one."

Danielle couldn't hep but smile and her uncle's words. She loved it when her uncle told her things about her parents, things he could remember, it felt like she didn't know her parents after hearing his words.

"The captain wants to see you lass." One of Jones' crew stated, breaking the silence and making both of the Turners stared at him.

* * *

**The songs do not belong to me but the fabulous people behind the music themselves. 1. Scotland the Brave by John McDermott again by Blackmore's night. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ragetti's pov;**

Silence was how Ragetti had been for many weeks. The crew and his friend Pintel granted his silent wish of being alone and not talking, he heard about the plan of getting Jack back, but they needed to get a map of some kind, Ragetti didn't know as he only heard briefly what was going on. He had no input on the plan, he didn't wish to be part of it, he just wanted Danielle back.

The days had gone slowly for the man, he was slowly going, everyone saw that, they all held worry in their heart for him, but none spoke of it, not wanting to hurt him and lose him forever.

"Ragetti, I want you to go with Gibbs and the others, underground." Barbossa ordered. Hearing no reply the old captain looked up from the map that he was staring at and looked at Ragetti who stood in the shadows; leaning off the wall, drawn away from the world. "Ragetti did ye hear what I said?"

"Huh?" Ragetti looked up and stared at Barbossa. Normally he would be embarrassed and ashamed of not listening, but he didn't care, he was too cold to feel anything; lost in his mind full of guilt.

"I said ye go with Mr Gibbs and the others underground, while Elizabeth, and me will be shown into the baths, we need you and the others just incase something goes wrong."

"I...I don't want to go." Ragetti stuttered, which got everyone staring at him. "I can't go. I will mess it up."

"No ye won't." Pintel said.

"You have no choice, you will go willingly or ye be dragged." Barbossa added. He watched as Ragetti considered his words and quickly nodded sadly. As the old captain was satisfied, he drew his attention back to the others. "Then it is settled, we go tonight."

Hearing the others stand up from their chairs and leave the room, Ragetti started to follow but hearing Barbossa ordering him to stay with Pintel, he stopped. He let out a sigh and turned around, knowing his former captain was getting annoyed with his morning, but he couldn't help it.

As Elizabeth left the room leaving the three men in the room, Barbossa stood up from his chair and walked further in the room, towards his desk. Letting the cold silence linger on for a few seconds.

"I know how hard it is to lose someone so close." Barbossa stated. "Everything you thought, had changed, all you thought, gone and turned to stone, all of it moved in the past though you thought it be forever. We all have to lose something, Ragetti, but it makes us a stronger and better person."

"I don't see how," Ragetti stated quietly. "I thank you for your words of...wisdome but none of it will come any comfort to me. I know you and everyone is trying to help but...but I just need to be alone, until..."

"It won't go away, Ragetti." Barbossa said cutting him off. "Not completely. With friends and help, most of the hurt will go but..."

"I think the captain is trying to say is that, we are all here for you Ragetti." Pintel added, noticing how harsh Barbossa's words sounded. He looked away from Barbossa and to Ragetti. "We will not push you to get you to talk, we will not judge you either, but we are here as friends, to help you remember her in a good away, and not leave you in guilt."

Ragetti stared at his old friend, his words felt some kind of comfort. He knew he was trying and so was the others, as they have been nice to him but he couldn't help but feel cold and empty. He just missed her so much, was that a crime to miss the one you love? Years he tried to bottle up his feelings, tried to be a man that was beating in to him, to be strong, fierce and terrifying, but that weren't him, Danielle showed him that, she showed him that it was ok to be just the way he was; didn't matter what other people wanted him to be. _"Be who you want to be, forget the world, you could be a leader one day Ragetti, and show what really matters in this world." _He heard Danielle say to him, he remembered he was confused on her words, as she didn't seem the type to be bullied or to change her ways, but he quickly learnt she had hidden her past and had to change her ways quickly, though her beliefs she kept and fought for her freedom.

"I just want to know why we are finding Jack?" Ragetti asked breaking the silence. "You came back from the dead, we are getting Jack back from the locker but has anyone thought about Danni? No they haven't, because you know why? Nobody loved her as much as I did! She was there for me, when no one else was. She taught me many things in life and about the world, more than anyone could teach. Her past and her life was full of hell, she lost everything she loved, and those she loved was gone, though she thought they would be there forever! Yet through all that, she became a good person, a person I looked up to and believed in. She was my hero, and my loyal friend. She had a massive impact on my life, I loved her! We were going to get married but I spoiled it didn't I? I had a life with her, we were going to fight and figure things through, but I left her with sorrow, grief and heartache. What kind of man does that make me? The past caught up with her and so did mine, that curse you brought upon us, ended my happiness." Ragetti stared back at Barbossa, showing his anger and began to storm towards him. "You only cared about yourself. That curse made me into a monster! Put everything I built on the line, I nearly lost her twice! But you know what, through everything, we found each other again and fought but our final battle we both lost. I lost the most important person in my life, and she lost her life. I have this question eating me alive: Why did she sacrifice herself? Now I won't know the answer but I have my guesses." He stopped in front of Barbossa, he couldn't read his eyes, but he would like to think he felt fear. "You are just like Jack Sparrow. I know you hated the man, and Danielle but you have become like Sparrow. You always lied to the crew, and even yourself, but Sparrow was always the better man, and he will always will be. There you go, the truth is out into the open. You are just an old man, who is jealous and lying to everyone including yourself, because somehow that makes you a better person. So don't mind if I don't take your words captain, as I will never be like you."

Ragetti turned around and saw Pintel standing up, ready to rush to the captain's side, thinking he would try to fight Barbossa. Ragetti ignored his look of worry and shock and turned his attention to the door, and saw the crew staring back at him. In the cold silence, he could hear his heart beating; pounding against his chest. He could feel his blood boiling, yet he still felt cold. Sniffing harshly he stormed towards the door and passed the crew, ignoring their gaze of worry.

Later on;

In the calm waters of Singapore, five coconuts floated towards an underground tunnel. Under the tunnel the five coconuts showed themselves to be the remaining crew of the Pearl: Mr Gibbs, Marty, Cotton, Pintel and Ragetti. They gathered in front of the grate that blocked the tunnel, Gibbs looked up to see if anyone was around, seeing no one was, he gave the men the order to start filing. However they quickly stopped as they couldn't hear Tia Dalma out side, with Jack the monkey playing the music, they heard official voices but they soon vanished and they heard the music played again. Again they got back to filing.

It didn't take them long to get through, Gibbs ordered them through, Ragetti went in first, followed by Pintel, Cotton, Marty and Gibbs, they all crawled (except Marty as he was small), to where the hot water was made. There they leaned closely against the wall, watching the workers walk around. A big man walked past, which made Ragetti think twice of the plan, he began to hurry back through the tunnel, but Gibbs grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"None of that." Gibbs whispered. "If things don't go the way we want them we're the only chance they got."

Ragetti knew he had no choice. Like he had no choice but to be part of the plan. Like he had no choice but to live in guilt, it didn't matter what the others said, he could feel it, slowly building up with him drowning in his deepening thoughts. Nothing could the others say or do to make the guilt disappear. It will always be there, forever reminding him.

"Ready?" He heard Gibbs ask the others.

It all happened so quickly, that Ragetti couldn't remember what exactly happened. He was in his own mind, thinking of Danielle, being angry with Barbossa, he hit the big man, with the help of the others, they got him down on to the ground and Marty sat on him. With the other man, he was much smaller and weaker, so they had no trouble with him and tied him up.

Gibbs and the others gathered around a blanket and unrolled it to show their weapons. They al grabbed their weapons, they now felt they had power as they had snuck without being caught and had their plan all played out nicely. Ragetti stood next to Gibbs, who stood under where Barbossa stood, which meant Ragetti stood under Elizabeth. They could hear what had happened, Ragetti's blood boiled hearing Beckett's name and what his plans were for the only world he knew. He had spoiled everything and took everything he knew away from him. If he did see the monster again, he had a list of names to call him and things to do to him, to make him pay for what he did not only to him, but to Danielle and every mother's son (sometimes daughter) called a pirate.

If you hear a voice in the middle of the night

sayin' it will be alright

it will be me.

If you feel a hand guiding you along

when the path seems wrong

it will be me.

"So, you admit you deceived me." Ragetti heard Sao Fang say. "Weapons!"

"Weapons!" Gibbs said out loud, before Ragetti and him threw two swords each through the gaps of the woods.

Again they were busy as Marty had tied a grenade to a plank which was supporting the tunnel. Hearing the doors being knocked down, got them all rushing and hoping their plan will work. Quickly the grenade went off making a big explosion, and floor caved in.

"The battle is on." Ragetti stated, while running into battle, his mind on getting out of there as quickly as possible but if he had to hurt the company's men so be it, he had no care for them as they were under the monster's control.

There is no mountain that I can't climb

for you, I would swim through the river of time

as you go your way and I go mine

a light will shine

it will be me.

Ragetti shot many men with Pintel, it was another way of getting his anger out, he thought, to kill his enemies. Quickly the fight went out to the streets, the crew was split up, fighting many men, it seemed impossible for them to gain the upper hand but they were pirates they knew how to cheat! Ragetti was with Pintel, fighting with one man, he quickly thought of his friend, and how his actions had effect their friendship, he had been so cold, felt alone in the world, he didn't- he couldn't talk to anyone, yet Pintel was always there, letting him lean on him, guiding him through the darkness. If it weren't for Pintel, he would be gone mad or dead himself, he had a lot to thank him for through the years, along with Danielle, they were the two important people in his live. One was gone and he couldn't lose the other...

Quickly Ragetti turned around hearing a groan of pain coming from behind him, his eyes widened as they landed on Pintel lying down on the floor, defeated. Ragetti swung his sword at his man and brought it back from his gut, and ran towards Pintel's before he could harm him any further. Luckily the man was too slow for Ragetti, he swung his sword and slashed the man in the shoulder making him drop his sword, than he stuck his sword in his stomach.

Bringing back his sword, Ragetti held out his hand for Pintel to take. A smile formed on his face. A smile! The first time since he saw Danielle back at Tortuga. Pintel smiled back thankful for his help, he let Ragetti help him up and grab his sword.

"I'm sorry on how I've been recently Pintel." Ragetti said. "I know you have tried your hardest to look after me all these years, to put me on a good path, to look to the future but it seems I threw it all back in your face, which is selfish and unfair."

"Ragetti, its ok..."

"But it isn't." Ragetti said cutting him off. "You and Danni were the only people who understood me and who was there for me, but I left the two of you. That speech I shared to Barbossa...I should have included you as well, but...but why did she had to go Pintel?"

"Life can be cruel." Pintel stated sadly.

"Can we still be friends?"

"Forever."

If there is a key that goes to your heart  
A special part  
It will be me

If you need a friend  
Call out to the wind  
To hold you again  
It will be me

Oh, how the world seems so unfair  
Creating a love that can not be shared  
As you go your way and I go mine  
A light will shine  
And it will be me

* * *

**So what do you guys think? The lyrics are from the amazing song called 'It will be me' by Melissa Etheridge, I know it is a Disney song but they are the best :) Also I have changed a few things so the story could fit in with my version, and I'm not good doing a fight scene as you probably gussed through my other stories...opps. **


	3. Chapter 3

_Cold. No freezing. Wait, more than freezing… more like freezing their whole bodies off. Yes that is how I would put it. Ragetti, Pintel with the rest of the crew were freezing their whole bodies off, warmth they can't find as they huddled together, warmth they seemed to forgot what it felt. It had been days since they saw land, the last one they set fire to and killed many men, leaving their marks. _

As Ragetti shivered trying to get warm, though he knew there was no chance of that happening, the ice cold weather had made him think of the past weeks, what he had and what he lost. He had his friends, life that he knew was important but nothing could change his feelings on Danielle, he felt alone still and part of him died when she went. Something he couldn't explain nor talked about as he knew the others wouldn't understand.

"No one said anything about cold." Pintel stated angrily, bringing Ragetti to now.

"There must be a good reason for our suffering." Ragetti replied, Barbossa's words echoed inside his mind: "We have to lose something to make us a stronger person." Ragetti guessed he was right, if someone didn't lose anything they wouldn't change an wouldn't know how to feel, yet he couldn't think that it is down to that person.

"Why don't that obay woman bring Jack back, the same way she brought Barbossa back?"

Ragetti eyes lowered, as he heard part of his thoughts out loud, he didn't know himself of the question his friend was asking but why couldn't they get Danielle back?

"Because Barbossa was only dead. Jack Sparrow was taken, body and soul, to a place not death, but punishment. The worst fate a person can bring upon himself. Stretching forever. That's awaits at Davy Jones' locker." Tia Dalma explained.

"I knew there was a good reason." Ragetti stated, though Pintel thought different as the same of Ragetti's heart. Staring up at Tia, he saw how stern and strong she looked, how quickly she took offense of Pintel's words, it reminded him of Danielle, she was strong and could quickly turn angry but he loved her all the same. She had learn about the world the hard away and quickly. "I miss you." He merely whispered in the ice air.

Quickly he stood up, he let go of his blanket that was wrapped around him, nothing could ever comfort him no more. Cold and loneliness, I guess I have accepted, he thought as he ran away from Pintel ignoring his question of where he was going and the worry looks from his friends. He ran below deck, trying his hardest to hold everything in, but that soon didn't work. He quickly leaned against a wooden pole which was off to the side, he felt tears rolling down his cheeks; tears he fought back for many days waiting to be alone to let them out. He could feel his heart sinking into this darkness, which now contained it.

It didn't matter how many times he tried to shake the memories away, they were still there sitting at the back of his mind. He had to keep focused. Getting Jack back was all that mattered but not to him. All he wanted was his lover was this mission worth it, to go to the locker rescue Jack and come back but would he ever get the person he loved back?

_Dying to live, living to die_  
_Ain't no hellos here, nothing but goodbye  
It's like singing a song that cannot be sung  
It's like having to end child, what's yet to love begun_

Leaning on the wooden pole, his arm rested on it, the only thing that held him strong though it felt like his body couldn't, all his feelings mixed together. How was he going to cope? He was nothing without her. He lived with the coldness, and the reminder every day. Nothing could ever erase it. He knew he needed to be strong but how? Each day was like he was in Davy Jones' locker instead of Jack, nothing changed, all feelings of joy, hope and love vanished, anger, heartache and cold grew inside him. There was no escape, closing his eyes he saw her, just in touching distance, when a wake he couldn't stop but think about her.

"Is there any end to this suffering?" He asked out loud to himself.

"Ragetti, are you ok?"

Ragetti turned his head and saw Will standing a few paces away, a concerned look upon his young face. He had the same eyes as Danielle's and heart. He lowered his watery eyes and turned his head, resting it on the pole. He wrapped his arms around it; hugging it.

"Why do we fall in love Will?" Ragetti asked quietly. "When all we do is get hurt and left with heartache. No one tells you about that stuff, you never really see it or you think that will ever be you, but then in a quick second life turns around and changes it! It's not fair! I just want her back, is that too much to ask? I miss her like crazy! I loved her and she loved me, I couldn't ask for anything better. She was perfect to me in every way."

"I know, life can be harsh Ragetti." Will said coming to stand by his side and place his hand on his shoulder; giving him a sympatric smile. "I lost my family, Danni was there, protecting me and teaching everything. I looked up to her, I still do. She was more like an older sister, than a cousin. She looked after me, she was there when I felt alone and bullied but I swore that I was going to be there for her too when she needed help. I don't know if she knew that, but I hoped she did. She was strong, she had determination, spirit and brains."

Ragetti looked up at him, he gave him a ghost smile, hearing Turner's words made Ragetti an image of Danielle inside his mind, the one he used to know and fell in love with. Where did the time go? It all felt sudden that he was now there standing alone without her. Many months had gone passed. Many seasons brought new life and said goodbye to the old. Time had ticked by, along with everyone's heartbeat. There had been smiles, tears, punches, laughter, injuries and heartache, which had led everyone to different places. His old life that seemed so long ago. He forgot how his uniform felt, what the office looked like, forgot how big Heartfield was and how many ciggrates he smoked a day. It seemed a life time ago.

"You know it may help if you talk about her out loud, instead of keeping it all inside." Will added softly, lowering his hand.

Ragetti let out a sigh, unsure of his words. "She…she was the most beautiful woman I knew. She would deny it all but I could see her beauty in everything she done. I saw every side of her, working closely with her, I understood her a bit more than others. When she was angry, I weren't scared as I knew she needed to let off steam but I knew she would be ok after a few minutes. She was quick, she had her views which got her into trouble but she didn't care. She was her own person, there will never be another person like Danielle Turner. She was unique, top of the game and better than the monster. He was the one who spoiled it all, I never told you this and I guess Danni didn't tell you either. When I learnt what he done to her that was the last straw I guess. I tried to erase the truth but I couldn't. The gold was calling me back to the sea, I had heard it for many months before then but I stuck by Danni because I loved her, I know this isn't any excuse but I was scared. I was scared of myself, knowing the curse would be upon me again, I wanted her to be safe but how could she when he was there?"

"It doesn't matter no more, that is the past." Will stated noticing how angry Ragetti had grown.

"But it does. It all has an impact on us, but I have to live with that. To remember I left her when she needed me the most. Maybe I should feel like this, it is what I deserve."

"Don't say that, no one doesn't deserve it feel like that…well except Beckett I guess but he is like that already." Young Turner said. "You have had gone through a lot of tough times Ragetti, you will get through this, with the help of me, Pintel and your other friends. You don't have to forget about her, just try that is all I am saying, try to come back with us, Pintel misses you."

_If I couldn't drain the tears  
That pour from these eyes  
Would you turn your back on me  
Would you wave goodbye?_

_Or leave me way beyond empty inside  
Awaiting my last day to arrive  
Way beyond empty inside  
Awaiting my end to arrive_

* * *

**_The two songs are not mine but are by and owned by Zakk Wylde. 1) Between heaven and hell 2) Way beyond empty. Great man and songwriter. _**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just warn you this chapter contains strong language but please enjoy the rest of the chapter :)**

* * *

Danielle stood in Jones' cabin, where she was summoned. She stood stiff, fear filled her as she watched the heartless captain stood up from his bench and limped over to her. She dared herself to stare into his cold eyes, but as he stood near her she quickly lowered her eyes, not wanting to stare at the coldness; to remind her what she lost.

"You still fear me lass." Jones stated, harshly. "You seen how harsh the world can be. Everything had been taken away from you."

"I rather not revisit history captain." Danielle stated quietly.

"Past is what makes people." She heard Jones said while walking around her, feeling his cold gaze upon her. "You may not seen it but we are the same. Both had power, were once human, both had lovers."

"I am not a monster!" Danielle stated angrily. "Well...nothing like you or the monster that haunts my dreams. Yes I may have lost everything, but I will never be like you or him. I would rather die than to work for you, if you ever offered me the chance. I saw what it has done to my uncle, he has slowly lost himself, swallowed up by guilt and into nothing. He was my uncle but now it seems he isn't."

"He accepted the consequences lass, I done nothing but gave him another life." Jones said simply while walking back to his bench. "I weren't going to offer you a life before the mast."

"Then why are my here?"

She watched with confusion and anger as Jones turned his back on her, opened what seemed a locket, a sad melody came out from it, it seemed he played it before she came in as it started in the middle. Slowly two of his tentacles gently landed on the organ that was before him.

He plays well. Danielle stated. She shooked her head, remembering where she was, and what was happening. "Why are my here?" She asked again, seeing he weren't going to answer, she forgot everything and stormed towards him. However before she could ask again, the music stopped and so did Jones. He slowly raised his head, and one of his tentacles, wiping what seemed looked like a tear. He was crying, Danielle answered her own question of what he was going, a heartless monster was crying.

"Why are my here?" She asked quietly. "Why have you kept me alive when you were going to kill me?"

"You really want to know?" He asked turning to look at her. "You weren't saved for the goodness of my cursed organ, no I didn't kill you because I wanted you to see Jack, the rest of his crew that you once knew and the Pearl to be dragged under the sea." He stood up and walked towards her again, which made her walk backwards; in fear. "To feel the hurt, the guilt and the heartache, that I once felt... I do not care what you felt towards those who are not with us. I do not care what has happened to you. I don't feel remorse or guilt. I am heartless, and lass you remember that before you question me again."

Suddenly Jones looked up from Danielle, anger she could see in the captain's eyes and hurt. He quickly walked away and out to the main deck. With confusion she followed to stopped behind what seemed all Jones' crew. They all stood still, confusion and anger she felt between them. She looked up and her eyes grew wild, as they landed on EITC soldiers, all lined up over the ship, muskets in their hands and ready to shoot if necessiary. That ment one thing; the monster was there.

"Go all of you!" She heard Jones ordered, his voice unsteady, something she hadn't heard before and she guessed none of his crew did either. "And take that infernal thing with you."

"I'm sorry to hear that, because I will." Danielle herd the cold voice of the monster that still haunted her dreams. "Because it seems the only way to ensure that this ship do as directed by the company. We need prisoners to interrogate, which tends to work best when they're alive."

"The Dutchman sails as it is commands."

"And its captain is to sail it as command." Beckett stated loudly, which made the crew gasp. Danielle licked up her lips nervously, she knew he had something planned something big, but this? This was huge, the pirate world had no way of winning if Jones was not on their team.

"Why don't you fuck off and take that fucking thing with you?" Danielle asked out angrily. She felt everyone's eyes on her, which made her look up. She quickly realised what she said out loud, but she hid her shock with her anger, as her eyes met Beckett's. She stormed forwards, the crew made way for her, their eyes glued on to her. "This world isn't yours either, so why don't you try your business somewhere it is needed. No one here gives a damn about your business, neither would the captain agree to help you."

"Nice to see you again, Danielle." Beckett said calmly, and stood before her. "Seems the cold weeks haven't changed you, not in the slightest."

"Oh what a shame that is." Danielle said sarcastically. "It is a shame I can't say that same thing to you, I would gladly see the back of you or even you dead."

A smirk went across the monster's face, which made Danielle frown. Before she could say or act upon her anger, he grabbed her arm and pushed her into two officers who stood near by. They grabbed her and turned her around, tightly they held her as she fought to be freed. She glared as the monster stared at her with his smirk but quickly went back to stare at Jones. Looking at Jones, Danielle saw confusion in his eyes along with hurt.

"Did you give those ships opportunity to surrender?" Danielle heard Governor Swann ask Jones.

"Guv..." She let out while leaning forward to get to him, but was held back by the officers.

"We let us see us. Me thinks that opportunity enough." Jones stated coldly.

Danielle stared at Jones, angrily but she quickly lowered her gaze as the memory of that dark day began, she remembered every smell, every touch she made, everything she heard it was burnt into her like the brand; it will never go away.

"My daughter could've been on any of them! That alone should've been cause for restraint."

"This is no longer your world Jones. The immaterial has become immaterial." Beckett stated, getting the captain's attention again.

Danielle's eyes grew wild. Every mother's son and daughter's worse nightmare was becoming true, even before they knew! Jack, Ragetti, everyone fought to keep that from happening but it led them to their watery graves, that led her to be alone, to drown in her own darkness and the others deaths were planned.

"I am exterminating pirates, as directed by the Company!" Jones stated out loud, making the nightmare come even sooner. He looked up to Swann and stated plainly. "And you daughter is dead." Seeing fear in the old man's eyes a smile formed on his face. "Pulled under with the Pearl by my pet. Did Lord Beckett not tell you that?"

Danielle watched with fear as Swann swallowed Jones' words, she knew he was trying to fight the truth but fear over took him. He grabbed Beckett's arm and turned made him face him but he avoided his gaze, telling Swann it was true. Swann let go and walked away.

"Guv..." Danielle said out loud, she tried to get free again but the officers held her even tighter. She watched with fear as Swann disappeared into a room. She lowered her eyes, as she heard the monster giving orders to his men. She heard Jones walk away, leaving his crew with the officers.

"Alone, cold, full of guilt and fear, you still haven't changed." She heard Beckett state, as he stood before her again. She was forced to look at him, as he held her head up by his staff. "A shame what happened...I also thought you were dead."

"Like you care what happened or about me." Danielle spat.

"You still holding back your feelings I see. You've haven't learnt anything when you lived with me."

"Ha, actually I have. I learnt how much I hate and how much I would love to see you dead." Danielle stated throwing it into his face. She could see a flicker of darkness in his eyes, but he didn't act upon it. She glared at him, hating him, hating him for everything. "I will never change, not for you neither for the world. I rather die being myself than live a pretend life. So I would rather die now, so I can be back with the people I love and not stay on this rotten world no more."

She continued to glare at Beckett as he lowered his staff and moved his gaze to his officers who was holding her. "Take her back on to the Endeavour, and throw her into the brig." Before he moved, he glanced at Danielle.

Tugged by the two officers, Danielle protested to move. She needed to talk to Governor Swann, before anything else could happen. She knew people did drastic things when upset, and she hardly saw the man upset but this was closer to home than she thought. She did see the Pearl being dragged under the sea, to witness the death of her friends. She needed to explain to him what happened. To explain his daughter done what she, what they thought was a good thing to fight for. Yet again Jack Sparrow tricked them all, but he did not have the last laugh neither, live to see what was the outcome of his death. No none of them were, except her. She had to live with it all, and now the monster was back, threatening the whole pirate world!

"Let go off me!" She said angrily, trying to get free again. "I said let go off me!" Neither of the men let go, she let out a sigh and stopped. "I hope I wouldn't have to do this." She quickly and harshly elbowed both of them in the ribs and in the face as they bended over in pain. They let go, which she took the opportunity to run to the room where Swann disappeared, Jones, Beckett and Mercer followed.

"The crew are not bound to me. They are bound to the Dutchman." She heard Jones stated coldly. She slowly walked to the door way, and saw the heartless captain standing off the side, nearing the scared, worried Swann, Norringtion pointed his gun at Jones. Beckett and Mercer stood away, it seemed no one noticed them. "And the Dutchman must have a captain. Will ye serve?"

"No, no." Swann replied scared. He quickly looked down at the chest which no contain the beating heart of Davy Jones and was about to stab it.

"Governor!" Beckett shouted, gaining everyone's attention. "Your daughter is still alive.

She watched Mercer step forward and stared at his boss in anger. She guessed he didn't want the truth to be told, but Beckett was scared if Swann would stab the heart than his plan would blow up.

What?" Swann asked confused.

"I saw her myself, in Singapore." Mercer replied.

Danielle stared at the scene confused. All of a sudden her friend was still alive, but why was she all the way in Singapore? If she was still alive maybe the were others too. A feeling exploded inside her, a feeling she had forgotten what is was. Was it hope? Hope that her friends, Ragetti and Charlie were still alive? Was it happiness? Happy that they weren't planned, that so far it weren't to the monster's expectations.

"Ha...no...you're all liars." Swann stated.

"No. Jones...is merely cruel." Beckett stated while walking towards the chest, stopping he glanced at Jones and back to Swann. "I am perhaps guilty for the sin of omission, for which I apologise."

Danielle stared at the scene nervously, it was the first time she heard Beckett apologise but she was unsure if he meant it. She slowly walked forward, gaining Swann's attention. "Guv...please don't do this." She slowly stated. "Mercer is telling the truth, though it kills me to say it, he wouldn't lie to Beckett knowing what would happen. Lizzie is still alive, that is what you wanted isn't it? For her to be safe and alive, well she is as I am guessing she is with the others. Just please lower the dagger, you wouldn't want to stab Jones, or else you would have to replace his heart either with your own or find someone who would be willing." Seeing he wasn't going to move she quickly added: "I know I am pirate, a thing to your people, not a person or have feelings but I know how it feels to lose someone. I lost two maybe three or even four people I love, I thought they were going to be there for me forever, but that is the curse of life I guess, it made a deal with death, to make those alive to believe but then death comes along and takes it all away. I learnt that from a young age, but you know that Guv, you looked after me and treated me like your own, I guess I haven't shown how grateful I am for that, but I can't lose you either. You are a father figure to me, you were always there when I needed a shoulder to cry on, was there when I needed help and you stopped me from killing myself. That sir is the greatest thing in life to do, to feel, and you need a medal, but can you please first low the dagger and walk away."

Danielle stood just off the side, her eyes were fixed on Swann, she felt everyone's on her but she didn't care. She was worried about the old man, and she saw tears in his eyes, he was confused, scared and worried, he didn't know what to do.

"Governor!" Norrington said trying to gain Swann's attention, he still trained his gun at Jones. "There is still hope." He added as Swann stared at him. "Please." Seeing the plead in his eyes Swann slowly handed him the dagger

"Our association has ended." Swann added plainly, though Danielle could hear anger in his words as he said to Beckett before leaving.

"You're dismissed, Captain." Beckett ordered Jones with gritted teeth. Danielle watched as Jones walked out, an evil smile she saw on his face. "Thank you, Admiral." Beckett added staring at Norrington which made Danielle stare at him confused, but quickly anger replaced it. The traitor. She need words with the man, but now was not the time. He need to pay on his actions and she needed to let her anger out.

Danielle watched as Norrington scoffed, hid his gun and walked towards the door, but was stopped as Beckett held out his hand for the dagger, which he gave him and quickly left.

"He's a sly one, Jones." Mercer informing his boss into the silence. "Who's going to kill him? If they know they be killing?"

Danielle stared at the two men, it was her time to smirk. She knew the monster hadn't planned to kill Jones only if necessarily. He needed the captain alive, or else his plan be ruined. She took the time to walk back to the door.

"I can order Admiral Norrington's silence. He'll obey; it is what he does." Beckett replied.

"And the Governor?" Mercer asked.

"Yes. Well, every man should have a secret..." He walked the short distance to the chest and while slowly closing the lid he added: "he carries to his grave."

Danielle stopped dead, hearing the words. They were going to kill Swann, something she couldn't let happen. He meant something more to her than the rest of them except Lizzie. She weren't there, it was Danielle's job to keep him alive but how?

"Isn't that right, Miss Turner?" She heard Beckett ask.

"I...I guess so." She replied. "Depends really."

"On what?"

"Your the one who hasn't thought your own plan through. You saw no doubt or mistake in it, but people like the Guv aren't stupid. You really think Jones will keep acting like your puppet? And of Norrington well I don't know, I don't care." Danielle replied. She turned around and faced the two men. "No one is like Mercer, he is the only who will be always by your side. Everyone comes and goes, you win some and you lose some, that is was Heartfield used to say; he was right, I see that now."

* * *

**uh oh the monster is back in Danielle's life which means on thing; trouble! **


	5. Chapter 5

The last seconds of sunlight seeped through Danielle's cell, making the room full of dark reds, oranges and yellows, making the sky look beautiful before it could go to sleep. Danielle turned away from the small window, and let out sigh. The sigh telling the iron bars, she missed the sunset and dawn, the beautiful thing life could offer, she missed breathing the free air and feeling free. Even if she got away from the monster, she would never be free, not as long he was alive, causing havoc and she was away from Ragetti.

Thinking of Ragetti she lowered herself to sit on the floor, she missed him so much. Each and every day she thought about him, thinking what he would do if he was alive, she would like to think he would be after her, fight until he found her, to over come his fears and confront Beckett. A smile formed on her face, her thoughts made her heart beat, and her insides felt warm, as she thought about her love. Her mind went on to her old life, the one that seemed a life time ago. Chains of events forced change in her life, ones she hated, wished she could erase but some she would choose to keep, meeting Ragetti, working and falling in love with him, meeting and growing towards Charlie, to feel something special to them but also to other people; those she would not change. Those which she would change...well you can guess on what they are and who they involved.

She lifted her legs to her chin and rested her arms on them, then rested her head on them. Years had quickly gone past, one minute she felt like she was nine, on the Wicked Wrench with Jack, her dad and his crew, sailing the open waters for the first time, to an unknown destination. She remembered feeling the excitement, of not knowing where she was going, to be on the open waters, to be with her father and feel free. Yet she felt like the next minute she was no longer a child, but an adult, to feel fear, anger, hurt and guilt, all excitement, hope, joy and happiness vanished with a click of the finger. She had to grow up fast, to learn how to be indepenant, how to be top of the world without bringing attention to herself. With the help of her friends Theodore Groves, Governor Swann, Elizabeth and Will, she made it, she was thankful for them to keep her secret, and watched her blossom as it were. Now all that was lost, she had lost everything once again, all her family was gone, her uncle was back on the Flying Dutchman, quickly losing himself, soon she feared he be not himself at all, Will was maybe gone from the word, she did not know; all she knew she was alone once again, she had no one to turn to.

Raising her eyes from staring at the floor, she heard footsteps coming down the stairs and nearing the door of the brig. She stared in the dim light confused, however she lowered her arms and clenched her hands into a ball, ready to hit if it was the monster.

Quickly she flattened her hands, thankful it weren't the monster or his men, as Governor Swann and Theo walked into the room. She smiled seeing the men, though she knew dark days laid ahead for them all, she was happy to see them. Theo stayed by the door, he seemed he was on the look out, which made Danielle stare at Swann with confusion as she heard her cell door being unlocked.

"What are you doing?" Danielle asked.

"Getting you out of here." Swann replied while opening the door. "Come on."

Danielle quickly stood up through her heart was pounding against her chest, she had doubt in the old man's plan. She knew she wouldn't be able to escape not alive, not without them being hurt, which she couldn't let happen.

"I have a rowing boat waiting below, you get on it and row yourself away from here." Swann informed Danielle, as they walked up the stairs. "It is not safe around here, I fear the worse for you Danielle."

"I've faced a lot in my time Guv, I think I can face what the monster has planned for me." Danielle stated quietly, as they walked onto the main deck, it seemed weird that hardly any men were up, which sent a shiver down her spine. She didn't like this, she knew the monster would have thought about everything. "Guv, thank you for everything, but this won't work."

"It sounds like you have faith in Beckett or lost faith in me, or maybe both." Swann stated.

"None of those, but he will soon know I've escaped and he would put everything together and know who helped me as I couldn't escape myself." Danielle explained.

Before Swann or Theo could say anything, they heard voices coming down the stairs. Theo grabbed Danielle's hand and pulled her through double doors and ran down a long hallway, doors were placed on both sides of the wall. Quickly Theo opened an unlocked door and pulled her into a room. There they both caught their breaths in the silence. Danielle took the time to look around her, she was in a room, it seemed it had been inhabited by someone, she looked over to Theo and watched him open a rucksack on the bed. She guessed she was in his bedroom, he kept it tidy, more than she did with hers back at home.

"Why are my in here?" Danielle asked.

"Don't want to get caught." Theo replied, while putting food in the bag. "We don't need Beckett's men to know you are escaping."

"What about the Guv?"

"He can look after himself."

"Are you sure about that? You didn't see him back on the Dutchman, I was scared he was going to kill Jones."

Theo carried on packing the bag with a bottle of water, and a compass. Danielle watched with confusion, she hadn't seen him act like that before, to keep everything professional, to keep stuff to the minimum. She guessed he was afraid, afraid of her, and of himself, knowing what would happen if he got caught.

She slowly stepped forward, but before she could bring any comfort to her friend, the door behind her slammed open and hurried footsteps entered the room, revealing EITC soldiers. Two quickly grabbed Danielle, harshly making her groan in pain.

"Get off me!" She said angrily, trying to get free from their grips.

"Ah, Miss Turner, I thought the brigs was what you be used to, but it seems not." The cold, harsh Scottish voice hit Danielle. She watched with a glare as Mercer walked through, he glanced at her and then to Theo, who stood at the end of his bed. "Want to explain why a prisoner is in your bedchambers Lieutenant?"

"It is nothing you are suggesting." Theo stated.

"And what are my suggesting?" Mercer asked. Danielle knew what he was suggesting, but Theo instead lowered his eyes and not answer as he could not say it, as it would be awkward. He walked around Theo, and picked up the bag and walked back in front of him. "Planning to escape Lieutenant or help her?"

Danielle watched with fear as Mercer threw the bag on the floor, an apple rolled out the bag. He raised his arm and punched him in the stomach, which made Danielle lean forward; wanting to run to her friend's aid. However the soldiers tighten her grip and pulled her back.

"Answer my question Lieutenant, were you planning to escape or help Miss Turner to escape? It is a very easy question to answer I am sure." Mercer added in a low, harsh tone, to the bended Theo.

"It is obvious that he was helping me escape!" Danielle said out loud in anger, which caused Mercer to stare at her, she was unsure if that was the right thing to do but she couldn't let Theo get hurt because of her.

However Mercer turned his attention back to Theo and punched him in the face, and then kicked him in the stomach; making him fall over in pain.

"No!" Danielle yelled in fear, as Mercer kicked him hard in the ribs many times. "Leave him be!"

He looked up from Theo and stared at Danielle, darkness, she could see in his eyes, and her fear reflected in them. He kicked Theo one more time and stepped over his injured, aching body to Danielle. He grabbed her arm, as the soldiers let go of her and turned her away from the scene. He pulled her along down to the hallway and to two wooden doors, which held glass in the middle, fear filled her as she knew who was in the room behind them. Mercer opened the doors and pulled her through, there her eyes looked around her, she was in some kind of office, a table was on the far side, a big globe stood on it, beside it maps, and small figures laid in perfect positions. However her eyes lastly landed on a small circle table in the middle of the room, two plates of food laid on the white cloth, two chairs stood facing toward it, showing two people were going to eat.

Two soldiers quickly grabbed her again, as Mercer let go and walked over to Beckett who sat at his desk. The soldiers walked her over to the table but turned her around so she was facing the monster. She lowered her eyes in fear, she felt his gaze on her but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her fear.

'You're becoming more tricker Danielle aren't you?' She heard the monster ask, she felt his evil smile upon his face. 'By your hand one of your friends is injured and the other is now in a cell waiting execution. Could you live with that on your shoulders? Another death?'

Danielle continued to stare at her feet. "They done no wrong." She stated. "If you are looking to kill someone then it should be me, they are too caught up in this already, just let the Guv go."

"How dare you think you can order..." She heard Mercer say harshly but he quickly fell silent.

"Ian, leave us, we have some business to attend to." Beckett stated.

Danielle was pulled to a chair and was made to sit on it, facing the small table. The soldiers grabbed her wrists, and held them against the chair but Beckett stopped them but saying: "I think she be more useful with her hands free." And then ordered them to leave, leaving her alone with him; something she weren't planning on doing or listen to him.

"Aren't you tired of doing this Danielle?" She heard the monster ask, before standing up from his chair and walked towards the table she sat at; still she looked down. "Or do you enjoy hurting those who want to help you? To be left alone, to drown in the heartache and feel empty?"

Danielle didn't reply instead folded her arms. She felt his eyes on her, however he didn't act upon his annoyance instead sat down.

"It is weird, how close you and Charlie had grown and you haven't even asked a question about him." Beckett stated. "As my brother has put in his letter, that he is doing fine, but hasn't said anything about when he lived with me for that week. Also that he was confused on why he arrived in England on a different ship he was meant to be on, and none of my men weren't with him, that no one was with. Care to explain that Danielle?"

Still Danielle kept quiet, though she felt like smiling, knowing Ragetti kept to his promise to her, he took him back to England so Charlie could carry on with his education and be a better man than his uncle. That Charlie was still alive and well, and her hope of her seeing him soon still held inside her, and seeing Ragetti too.

"After everything you done, I should be used to your behaviour." Beckett stated before pouring whiskey into two small glasses that was placed on the table. "But letting my nephew go with you to find Jack and ending up hurt that takes it to a new level."

"I had no choice." Danielle stated breaking her silence. "Don't dare criticize me Beckett, he is your nephew who you were meant to look after but you didn't." She added while looking up to show her anger. She unfolded her arms and picked up her glass of whiskey, she stared at the warm liquid. "I was the only one there for him, he came to me and not you. He looked up to me, and took in what I said. I wanted him to go back to England, to stay in education to be a better person but he told me if he weren't coming with me than he'll run way. It seemed you didn't care for your nephew, you weren't out looking out for him, nor did you care that was gone, you were glad that he was out of your hands."

"You actually believed an eight year old would run away?" Beckett stated, after watching Danielle down the whiskey and placed the glass on the table.

"Yes. You didn't know him like I did." Danielle simply replied. "You know nothing. All you see is yourself and your business. No one else matters. If someone stood in your way, you hurt them. If they tell you different; you hurt them. You think you are different, unbeatable and powerful but you are no different to the rest of your kind. You are predicable, cruel and pathetic." She raised her gaze and dared herself to stare at him. "But thank you for the information, now I know he is alive and safe; something I wanted for him. At least he will get a future and see the world. He is a good kid, has a good heart, something we are all missing."

Danielle lowered her gaze again, she knew the monster could see her fear that she was trying to hide, but she kept her voice calm though inside was a different story. She was too tired to fight. She was too tired to attack. She was tired of everything, she had been hurt enough, could anyone see that?

"To your first question, no I don't enjoy it." Danielle stated breaking the silence, she heard him pouring more whiskey into her glass. "But what choice do I have but to fight? I don't mean to hurt people, which leaves me in heartache, to be left by everyone and guilt. Certain events changes people, more than any everyone thinks. The past makes the person they are, but the present they live in and try to change their future. It is something we all do, except some make it and some don't."

She raised her gaze again and grabbed her glass and downed her whiskey.

"Marry me?"

Danielle stopped herself from choking on her whiskey by quickly swallowing it. She coughed to clear it and then looked at Beckett, unsure if she had heard him probably. "Excuse me?"

"Everything against your name will be cleared. You be safe from the gallows if you marry me." He replied, his eyes staring into hers.

"You really do know how to pick your time." She said sarcastically, she lowered her glass and placed it on the table. "My answer is no, I don't care about what is against my name and you really think I fear death? I rather die than be anywhere near you. Everyone knows that, Mercer does, the Guv, everyone, except you because you are blind. Nothing lasts forever."

"What about your friends and Ragetti? Wouldn't you want them safe, and out of danger? If they are alive." Beckett asked, making Danielle stare at him with anger, something she tried to hide but he knew how to push her buttons. "All you have to do is say one little word; then everything will change."

"You lock me in shackles. Ordered your men to drag me here, and be forced to sit near you, it sounds like you can't trust me. But what about the other events? I can't forget about those. Defiantly the ones that still haunt me to this day. I don't care what you said- what your bloody excuse was that doesn't matter. You hurt me, your branded me, forced me to make love to you, made to live with you and treated like a prisoner. You have Jones on your side, ordering him about, I wouldn't be surprised if you ordered him to keep me locked up until you came. You just want me to yourself. I cannot be who I want that is why I can't say yes." She said slowly her words laced with anger, yet inside she felt fear. She stood up from her chair and started to walk towards the doors: "How can you even look in the mirror? You judge so easy without an excuse and it is everyone in the wrong. You are coward. You use people to get your job done." She stopped walking as Beckett quickly walked around and stood in her path; stopping her from escaping. "I hate you and I will never even like instead of love you."

She frowned as he stepped forward, which she took a step backwards. However he quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her near him. "I'm sorry what I've done. I know its years too late but I love you Danielle." He confessed, he looked up from her hand and into her eyes, with his arm he wrapped it around her waist. "Nothing will change that. I know it is improper for a man to show his feelings but you are special. I rather lose everything to be with you than have everything and be without you." He quickly let go of her hand and raised his to her face, he cubed her chin and caressed her cheek with his thumb. "I just want to help you. I can help you."

Danielle stared at him with fear, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Quickly she reacted with anger and pushed his hands away from her, and stared at him with anger. "That must took you a long time to figure out. Yet you think I am stupid to fall in love with a monster?"

"A monster?"

"Yes. Don't act innocent, it doesn't work." She spat. "Death is the easy way out but some die without seeing the light; died worthless. You say sorry but do you mean it? Its all too late. I can't forgive. I can't forget."

She began to walk past him but he quickly grabbed her arm pulling her back in front of him. He turned her around so she was facing the room, he wrapped an arm around her body, holding her against him.

"You still live in the past." He whispered into her ear. "You still fear me and the past."

"You think I have a choice? You made my life a living hell!"

Instead of answering, Beckett loosened his grip on her right arm, but kept her tightly pressed against him. Lightly his fingers brushed over her brand, which made Danielle lower her eyes to it. Fear showed in her eyes, her chest raised and fell more than normal. She felt the monster's breath rolling down her neck, making a chill travel down her spine. She knew his eyes were lingering over body, full of pleasure and darkness.

"You and I are not strangers of betrayal, are we Danielle." He stated slowly. "Both by lovers and people who we thought we could trust. You know it be easier if you agreed to marry me."

"It be easier if everyone got what they wanted, but life does not give us that." Danielle stated fighting her fear. "So my answer is still a no, and you will not be able to change my mind. I am no coward. I fight for what is right and fight for my freedom, something you wouldn't be able to do. Working alone is the best way to work, but you wouldn't know that because you are that stupid." She was cut off as he harshly pressed her against the wall behind them, anger she could see in his eyes, yet she carried on. "Your the one who was got a dead end in your plan, not me. Have you even figured out what will happen if Jones decides not to obey no more? Who's heart to cut out and replace it, to be cursed themselves? I don't think no one will be willing to the job, to ferry the dead souls to the other side, to be ordered by you, to be cursed and live forever with a curse. Not a pretty thing you see. I don't even think Mercer be willing or Norrington who has become your new pet. You are just hanging by a thread, held by hope itself, hoping the said captain won't disobey, so you won't have to face that decision."


	6. Chapter 6

Walking into Theo's room, Danielle saw him now lying on his bed. Guilt and fear coud be seen in her eyes as she walked a few steps in, her love for her friend over powered her and a tear escaped her eye. She didn't take much notice of Gillette who sat beside his friend bed.

"I don't think you should be here." She heard Gillette say, which made her stare at him.

"Let her stay. I want her to stay." Theo stated weakly.

"After everything..." He stopped seeing his young friend's eyes and stared at Danielle. "You better not cause more trouble, because if you do..."

"I won't." Danielle stated guilty.

She watched as the older man walked out the room wryly and closed the door behind him, leaving Tho and Danielle alone. Slowly she turned her head and stared at him. Licking her lips nervously she walked forwards, her guilt and fear still showed; showing her affection for him.

"I'm so sorry Theo." She said sadly standing by his side, her eyes quickly looked over his bloody clothes and back to his face. "I didn't mean for this to happen. I...I love you friend."

"I love you too Danni." Theo said softly, picking up her hand, making her smile as she saw a smile on his bruised face.

With her other hand, she reached over to the chair and moved it closer to the bed. She sat down and lowered her gaze. Silence was the only thing that was held in the room. Worry filled Danielle, as her mind went back to what happened in Beckett's office. Worried what the future actually held for her. Will she survive his plans for the pirate world and what he had in store of her? She knew he weren't a man to give up so easily on the thing he wants, for years he had haunted her dreams was there a escape? Was there any escape for her in anything? It seemed not, but she couldn't give up easily, yet it felt like it was the right answer.

"Everything I've thought was right has led me here." Danielle stated out loud. "It felt right back when I thought of it, but now here I feel like it was the wrong choice."

"Danni, you've done no wrong. You were right to go into the force, to figure out the world yourself, to see how it works and be a better person than most of us could only dream of being." Theo said, which made her look at him. "You see you are here not because of your choices but of what _he _done. Something you can't simply forgive or forget. The thing that still haunts you and wakes you up in the middle of the night. The thing that left a burden upon you and were ones of the reasons which made you do this." Theo lifted her arm and gently rolled up her sleeve to show her fading scares. "None of this is because of you or what you have done, but what _he _done to you. You've always doubted yourself, but I knew you could make it. You can do anything if you put your mind to it."

"But the Guv is in the brig because of me and you are injured." Danielle stated. "If only if I was more powerful than him, then I could show him what I do to those who mess with me."

"And end up like Governor Swann or worse dead? Danni you have something more powerful already. You being yourself is enough. You have a good heart, you have something to live for and protect. Just remember people out there, me including love you for what you are." Theo stated, he raised himself to a sitting position, though his body was telling him to lie back down. Danielle rushed to him, but he ignored her. Sitting up, he patted the space beside him. With hesitation Danielle sat beside him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and brought her nearer to him, with his other hand his fingers linked through hers, and they both stared at their hands. "People may have left you but some came back as they realised what they were missing and most stayed by your side and will always."

Slowly Danielle lowered her head and rested it on his shoulder, a smile upon her face again. She felt warmth something she had forgotten to feel along with love and hope, she had missed her friend so much. She loved him for the way he was. He was cute, tall and strong, he was kind and protective over his friends, she hoped he will find person who would treat him the same and make him happy.

"Thank you Theo, you always know how to cheer me up." She said breaking the silence.

"Well you are like a little sister to me. I looked after you for many years."

Quickly the peace was broken as Theo leaned forward and coughed violently, which made Danielle stare at him with worry and hold him. "Do you want anything, a glass of water?"

"I'm fine." He replied and slowly leaned back, and went back to normal as if nothing happened.

Hours passed quickly for the pair, they wished they could frozen time and stay together for a while longer, to cherish the moment. They both laughed, smiled and enjoyed the time, they revisited history and remembered times of fun, glory and hope; things they seemed to have forgotten.

"Danni?" Theo whispered as he turned his head. He smiled as his eyes landed on the sleeping Danielle. He slowly lowered her head to lay on the pillow. He took off his coat and without disturbing her, he put it over her, which seemed to cover most of her body. As he stared down at her, he could how beautiful she was, she was at peace for now and a way from being harmed, he hoped. He remembered when she was younger, she fought her fear with anger, he knew she still done it. It was her way of dealing with things but she will never change. Will the monster understand that or will he carry on trying to change her? He simply didn't know the answer but he knew he would fight for her no matter, she was his little sister after all.

Danielle sat on the rail, strumming her guitar quietly, she didn't want to wake anyone as she didn't want trouble. She found the guitar in Theo's room along with her weapons, she guessed he smuggled them on aboard without the monster knowing.

And you swore that you were bound for glory  
And for wanting you had no shame  
But I loved you  
And then I lost you  
And I will never be the same

"You do have a beautiful voice Danielle." She head the cold voice of the monster say, which made her stop and turn her head. "Don't stop on my account."

"I was done anyways." She stated plainly hiding her fear and anger. She climbed over the rail and stood on the wooden deck. "I got to see if Theo is ok."

She walked past the monster and notice he walked forward to where she was sitting.

"Ah yes, he had always looked after you. He saw something in you before anyone else did." Beckett stated, which made her stop walking. "I remember back in Port Royal when you were an Inspector, and everyone was at Lady Grange's Manor. You sang but the song didn't go down to the people but you do have talent. Shame that we stand on the opposite side of the line Danielle. I always think what would happen if we were on the same side." Danielle turned around in confusion, she watched as Beckett stood at the rail; looking out into the darkness. "You always showed leadership, I guess you showed that when you were working in the force."

"If we were standing on the same side of the line, I wouldn't still agree to work for you. I would rather die."

"Shame nothing will change your mind. I still see potential in you Danielle."

"What do you mean?"

"Wit your brains you can do a lot of things, more than you can ever imagine. You loved though you thought you never could. You gained a lot from your past and learnt people hide their weakness."

"You can say what you like, still not going to work for you."

"You think I am lying?" Beckett asked turning around to stare at her.

"Then why are you saying any of this?"

"Is it hard to see? Is too hard to believe I love you?"

"Well yes. After everything you done and put me through."

"As I said before I regret those actions, but I know I can't take them back. I just want to protect you..."

"Protect me?" Danielle echoed confused, her words laced with anger. "How was forcing me to make love to you..."

However she was cut off as Beckett covered her mouth with his hand and his wrapped his other arm around her waist; locking her left arm. Again she was pressed against him, however he gained the power as he had her in his arms. She dropped her guitar and with her right hand she tried to push his hand away from her mouth, but it was useless.

"Is there any point of going through all this again?" He whispered in her ear. "To deny your true feelings? Can't we just get along for once, be adults in all this?"

Quickly Danielle opened her eyes and let out a sigh. She let her eyes wander around her, and it came to her where she was; safe and away from the monster. She turned herself around and let out a sigh, as she wished she could shake the nightmare away but it was getting worse, everything becoming more real; something she didn't want.


	7. Chapter 7

Night fell upon the cold world where Ragetti and the others were sailing through. All was strangely clear, no cloud was in the sky, which troubled Ragetti though he didn't know why. Normally no cloud in the sky be a signal for good things; perfect weather. But this unsettled him, he felt it in his now cold bones, nothing felt right. He questioned Barbossa earlier but he didn't answer, he thought he was ignoring him for a reason, yet Will or Elizabeth didn't know where they were heading nor where Barbossa was sailing them.

Ragetti looked over the rail where he stood, staring at the calm waters which they drifted through. The bright stars reflected upon it, he smiled as he thought it looked beautiful, to look like they were sailing through the night sky, travelling around the stars and the moon, to feel no bound; to feel closer to Danielle.

Letting out a sigh, he raised his gaze to stare ahead of him. Nothing but the dark waters was in the horizon. Was there an end to this suffering? When could he be back in his lover arms? When could he kiss her lips, to be in her presence and feel her warmth? It was all driving him mad. He was lost in guilt, though none was his fault, yet he could not see that. The curse of love, to finally feel something that you never felt before, to feel special to someone, to feel your heart beating against your chest, when you hear their name, a smile upon your face and warmth inside; those were the things he missed, he believed he would not feel them ever again. Was this his fate, to feel nothing forever, to stop believing any good will come and to go mad? He thought he had a whole life ahead of him, to be filled with hope, joy and happiness, to be made by Danielle herself, but now that was all gone.

"For what we want most, there is a cost must be paid in the end." He heard Tia Dalma stated, which made him turn his head and stare at her. He stared at her confused, as she stood behind Will, though she glanced back to him.

It seemed she knew what he was thinking of. Of who he was thinking of. Well everyone knew, it weren't that hard but something he found in her eyes told him a different story, something she was holding back; a secrete perhaps? He was about to open his mouth to ask her something but what would he say? How could he even say what was on his mind? He sighed mentally then began to walk to the rail. His thoughts were on Danielle , his mind was always on Danielle all the guilt and betrayal filling his mind and heart. "I'll find you, I promise I will." he muttered to himself, letting no one but the icy air hear him.

"Aye, we're good and lost now." Ragetti heard Barbossa telling young Turner which made him turn his head and stare shocked and confused at him. Lost? Why were they lost? _He was like Sparrow_, Ragetti thought, _he tricked us all and crossed us all, he was not trying very hard not to hide it either._ Ragetti rushed over to Pintel who stood at the other side of the ship, staring at his captain. He didn't know what to do either, no one didn't but stare at Barbossa.

"For certain you have to be lost to find the places can't be found. Elseways, everyone would know where it was." Barbossa replied to Elizabeth's question.

"We're gaining speed!" Gibbs shouted making everyone turn and lean over the rail.

Ragetti stared with big eyes. Rushing water only ment one thing; trouble. He had truly doomed them all. Beyond the rushing water was hell, the fate that was waiting for everyone called pirate. No way out, though young Turner tried his hardest to order everyone about to get to their stations; being a Turner, not going without a fight, Ragetti smiled though the danger he was in, as Will reminded him of Danielle, she had taught him a lot, and now it was showing.

Ragetti quickly held on to the rail of the ship with his dear life, something told him to hold on, though he didn't know why. He was uncertain why he was, though if he did think twice we would let himself fall off the ship. He felt the ship turn sideward which made him bang into the rail; hard making him grunt in pain. Daring himself to look sideward, he felt his stomach drop. Hell was waiting for them all below the water; that was their fate. Quickly the ship fell off the ledge. Screams of fright filled Ragetti's ears as the icy wind rushed past them, defying gravity was forgotten about, all dreams had vanished before their hands and their hopes.

Don't let me darken your door  
That's not what I came here for  
No it's not what I came here for

_And I won't hear you cry when I'm gone_  
_I won't know if I'm doing you wrong_  
_I never know if I'm doing you wrong_

_Ragetti opened his eyes, he heard a familiar voice only a few inches away from him. He allowed his eyes to take his surroundings. He saw he was lying in a bed, in a dark room. A wooden structured window was off on the left, which let only the sound of the near by sea. Turning his head his eyes landed on Danielle, she stared at him with a smile on her face. Pain struck him. Pain of the losing her, the thought he would not see her again, but there she was; lying closely next to him, a smile upon her face. He smiled as his heart beating against his chest, warmth filled his body; the feelings he thought he could not ever receive, was there inside him once more._

_A constant reminder of where I can find her_  
_A light that might give up the way_  
_Is all that I'm asking for_  
_without her I'm lost_  
_But my love, don't fade away_

_So I watched the world tear us apart_  
_A stoic mind and a bleeding heart_  
_You never see my bleeding heart_

_He just wanted to reach his hands out, to touch her soft skin once more; to know she was real. All sudden his wish was true, he reached out but he quickly stared at her confused as she slowly disappeared._

_"No!" Ragetti called to the ghost image of Danielle. "Please don't leave me again! I need you Danni! Please come back! I love you."_

_However he knew whatever he would say, nothing will bring her back. Didn't matter many times he wished or dreamt of her, she will never be with him, to be in his arms. Quickly the warmth was replaced by the coldness of the world that had filled him ever since. His heart beating slowly. Guilt welcomed him like an old friend, as the joy vanished. He only wanted to have a few minutes with his love, to say what he needed to say, to say goodbye to her probably; to get rid of the guilt and be in her presence, was that too much to ask for? It seemed so._

_"For what we want most, there is a cost must be paid in the end."_

_Tia Dalma's words echoed around in his mind, she was right. Nothing he could ever want will with be him. He knew if he wanted a few minutes with Danielle, he would need to exchange something for the trouble, maybe his life? But would he risk everything he built in his life to be with Danielle forever? To die young, to leave his friends and Charlie behind, to leave his promises broken and unfilled?_

* * *

**Sorry guys I forgot to mention, I be adding deleted scenes from the film in to my story as I love them so much, so all so credit goes to Pirates Of The Caribbean, also I don't own the characters except my own who are Danielle Turner and Charlie Beckett. Also the song in the previous chapter was by Melissa Etheridge, the song is called 'I will never be the same' so all credit goes to her and in this one is 'Reminder' by Mumford and Sons, so all credit to them. I hoped you enjoyed the story so far and please feel free to leave a review. **


	8. Chapter 8

_Strike your colours, you bloomin' cockroaches...dead men tells no tales._

Jack suddenly walked, following his nose, a scent he desires to see to; to end his hunger. It felt like he had been there for an entirety maybe he was, to be frank he didn't know. All he knew he was hungry, thirsty and in Davy Jones locker; well sometimes he knew, sometimes it seemed he fell in a black hole, darkness surrounding him, than he lands back on the pearl, back being Captain Jack Sparrow, lost in the locker.

Jack stopped sniffing as his nose found the subject of his scent. He quickly turned and face a table which stood a peanut in the middle. He put a napkin on; preparing himself to eat a such small source of food. However a gun shot rang around the ship, and Jack fell, revelling another Jack Sparrow, behind him. Smoke floated out of his pistol, which he blew away and walked towards the dead replica.

"My peanut." The real Jack stated, taking it off the table and chewed on it. He suddenly turned around; to face the rest of the ship. "All hands slackened braces"

"Aye captain. Slackened braces!" A replica of Jack said, shouting to the others.

"Step lively!"

"Help." The real Jack shot added.

"Man the yards, you filthy toads."

It was busy on the Pearl, more than Jack had ever seen when he was in the real world, he guessed if you wanted something done, it was better if you do it yourself, the saying rang some truth, as he watched as his replicates were running around. Yet he knew in the real world he couldn't conjure it all himself as they weren't real.

"Mr Sparrow." The Real Jack addressed one of his replicas, who stood near the rail, tying poorly to his eyes a rope. "What you say about the condition of this tack line?"

"It be proper to my eye, sir."

"Proper? It is neither proper nor suitable, sir, it is neither acceptable nor adequate. It is in obvious fact, an abomination."

"Beggin' your pardon, sir, but perhaps if you gave the men another chance."

"Shall I?" Jack asked before stabbing him with his sword. "That sort of thinking got us into this mess."

He let got of the replica, anger and hurt was seen in his deep eyes, telling the structures of the Pearl, what his life involved, the sort of people who came in and out of his world, some died because of him or he nearly died because of them. Trust was disregarded by betrayal, love was involved with confusion and hate, the fleeting joy of freedom was destroyed by the sound of the cell door closing behind him, the feeling of joy and hope disguised by the fear of the gallows. Guilt intervened with his life too, the guilt that held in his adulthood before he met the young Danielle Turner, and after. The code was the law, and the law was the law, only he out of the two worlds could go against them and made himself an outlaw, no one wanted to know him, to be honest he didn't want to know himself, each and every day he was reminded of the pain of being alone and being outcast, the scent of rum called him, the liquid tickled his throat when he drank, his insides telling him no more but his brain was telling him different.

That was Jack Sparrow, but after getting himself out into life again and being a man, working for the Company, the world he wanted to forget but knew it would stay with him like the brand that was burnt on his right arm, forever he'd be hearing the pleads of the enslaved people, their prayers of hope and justice, why do such thing? He wished a million of times he could go back and change what he did, but he knew none of it would make it happen.

He lowered his gaze. Guilt was seen in his eyes as they landed on the brand. His heart deepened into the pool of guilt, which surrounded it at the start of that day. Mostly he was good at hiding his emotions, well Captain Jack Sparrow was, but Jack Sparrow was not, he tried to be like how people saw him and how he told people, yet at the end of the day he was not like that and never will be. He could tell the whole world he was brave, smart, sexy and was a toughy but none of those words would come close to what he really was. What was he like? He could come up with a few words to describe himself, yet would anyone believe him, would anyone give up their time to listen? Maybe one, Danielle Turner, the girl who he watched get branded because of him. The girl who saw and treated unfairly by life because of him. Guilt rose up in his body, as he thought of her, he knew he was deeply in her debt; forever not being able to repay her, something he loved to pay, though how could you repay someone who you owe your life too? He did not know the answer, and he may not ever know, not as long he is in there, trapped in his own body and mind. He needed to escape!

He quickly turned around and raised his gaze to his awaiting replicas, he hoped they didn't notice how long he took to think. He sniffed viscously as his mind changed to being Captain Jack Sparrow. "Gentlemen, we have lost speed and therefore time, precious time, which cannot be regained once lost. Understand?"

"Aye captain!" They all agreed with the real Sparrow.

"It will have to be redone, all of it! And let that serve as a lesson to the lot of you! I have absolutely no sympathy for any of you feccuant maggots. And no patience to pretend otherwise." He climbed onto the rail and grabbed a rope. "Gentlemen, I wash my hands of his weirdness!"

Suddenly the pool of darkness disappeared, and he was left by himself to drown into his guilt and hatred to those who betrayed him and himself. The past was truly a pain and sticky thing, how did people in the high class live so freely, did they hide their emotions so well?

Jack shook the emotion away, hoping it would leave him alone but he knew in time it would haunt him. He jumped off the ship and landed on the his feet on the ice below, letting go the rope, he licked his finger and held it in the air, as if expecting wind.

"No wind, of course there's no bloody wind. On my soul I do swear, not a gust, a whisper, a tiny miniature lick." Quickly he turned back into the black hole, being more than one man. He was longing to feel the free wind on his skin, to hear the sea, he can feel it in his bones, his heart beating for Danielle, hope she was still alive, he was told she was dead; taken by the monster who took him, but he hoped she was alive as he felt the feeling in his bones something he couldn't explain.

Letting out a sigh he looked up to the plain sky, he truly missed the real world epically Danielle, he brought hope and reality into his life. She was an example for him that life does get better, though living in its darkness and its darkness traits. She showed him how she changed her life, to become independent and different to him. He felt like a proud father when he saw her back when they were off on an adventure; looking for her friend Elizabeth. It was like the old times, except without his old crew and her father, and they were pirates, that adventure taught Jack a lot, even he was surprised as he thought he saw everything but he did not see a helpless boy turn into a shining armour before, neither had he seen such a beautiful, high woman turn and fall in love before; throwing all she had been taught away. Also he had never seen such a young girl live in the adult world, feeling the pressure and not understanding what people said at her, and turn her life around. He had not seen true love, until he seen Danielle and Ragetti, and the battle they kept on fighting together. Through his adventures that one he kept close to his heart, he even learnt a lot about himself, and the feelings he thought he stopped feeling but they were really buried with the fakeness he had felt, came out...

* * *

**So what do you guys think? I'm sorry that I missed the last part of the locker part, but I found it hard writing this as Jack is a fun character the third film reminds us that he is also human who has feelings and his past brings that out, so I wanted to bring that out in this along with his weird side we all fell in love with. **


	9. Chapter 9

Ragetti opened his eyes he leaned forward, breathing heavily. He looked around him confused, quickly the events that happened filled his brain, making him even more confused. Where were they? Are they dead, or were they alive? He didn't know any of the answers but he knew who may, Barbossa. Thinking of the captain he leaned forward to a sitting position and saw they were on a beach, Pintel his fellow friend stood near him staring around him, sharing the same expression as everyone else.

Lastly Ragetti's eyes landed on Barbossa, he saw him standing further on land, his unreadable eyes on the island before him, he seemed unaffected by the events which lead them where they were; wherever they were.

He was no stranger to the dead world, he embraced himself to be welcomed back to the world of darkness, where the souls of the dead gathered. Yet it seemed he was not there neither the world of the living. It was the locker. It was no heaven nor hell; it was far much worse. All entirety by yourself, quickly losing every last bit your soul, no one should go through that.

"He's here. Davy Jones never once gave up that what he took." Barbossa said answering Elizabeth's statement of not seeing Jack.

Ragetti stood up and stared at Barbossa. He was unsure how to feel, he wanted to feel angry at the older man, years he bullied him but he not choice to take it as he was his captain, it had an impact on his self esteem but Danielle helped him and in return he helped her find love again. He also nearly broke their relationship after a few months of not seeing each other, he now expected Ragetti to forget all of it and but his mind on the importance to get Jack to the livening, but how could he? How could he forget Danielle, the only person he loved, the person who helped him through life and fought in his corner? How could he forget the person who was part of his life, and thought she be part of his future? Ragetti knew Barbossa was asking for too much, to ask him to forget Danielle and to trust him again, but he weren't ready to do such thing. If everyone wanted to then that was up to them, he walked a cold, lonely road, that is how he saw his life now, without Danielle no light flickered on; all disappeared into the darkness that filled him.

All Ragetti could do was sigh. Where in the world could they start looking for Jack? In a godforsaken world like this was a search even worth it? Torn between love and hope would anyone be able to understand what he was going through? Everyone needed him: Danielle, the crew and Jack but he knew once one mission was over another one would begin. One which hopefully could reunite him with someone who means more than the worlds end for him.

"Witty Jack is closer than you think." Tia Dalma stated making everyone stare at her.

Quickly all their attentions turned to the sand dune and there as the Pearl sailing upon sand! Everyone stared in confusion and dazed, unsure how all of it was even possible. On the top of the mast, there Ragetti could see Jack. Sure this was all a dream like how he dreamt of Danielle. He was going to wake up any moment now and see none of this was real, or maybe he was even dead, none of it was real but was this his soul livening what could have been?

"Boat." Ragetti stated in a daze while pointing to the Pearl, he could hear Danielle's voice in his mind reminding him it was a ship not boat, as he knew she would do that if she was alive. He lowered his hand and his eyes as mind went on to Danielle, he closed his eyes tightly. He tried to make himself wake up or get rid of the illusion, he pinched himself tightly on his arm, which made him open his eyes to check if the scene was gone but it wasn't. He gave up knowing if it was real. He watched as Jack walked towards them, and the crew lined up in a line, acting as they should under his watchful eyes.

"Mr Gibbs." Jack addressed his first mate.

"Aye, captain."

"I thought so. I expect you can account on your actions then?"

"Sir?"

"There has been perpetual and virulent lack of discipline aboard my vessel. Why is that, sir?"

"You're in Davy Jones' locker, Captain." Gibbs replied while leaning in.

"I know that. I know where I am, and don't think I don't."

"Jack Sparrow." Barbossa stated gaining his attention.

"Ah Hector. Its been too long, hasn't it?"

"Aye, Isla da Muetra, remember? You shot me."

"No I didn't." Jack replied before walking away, leaving even Barbossa confused. "Ah Tia Dalma, out and about eh? You lend an agreeable sense of macabre to any delirium."

"He thinks we're a hallucination." Will stated adding everything together, a quick mind like his cousin, Ragetti thought.

"William, tell me something." Jack said standing in front of the young Turner. "Have you come because you need my help to rescue a certain distressing damsel? Or rather damsel in distress? Either one."

"No."

"Then you wouldn't be here. So you can't be here. Q.E.D you're not here." Jack said satisfied with his answer.

"Jack, this is real." Elizabeth stated gaining his attention.

Ragetti watched as Jack stared at Elizabeth quickly, hurt and anger was shown in his eyes, something he guessed Jack tried to hide most of the time. Quickly he hid it and scuttled back to Gibbs.

"We've came to rescue you." Elizabeth stated.

"Have you now?" Jack asked. That's very kind of you. But seeing as I possess a ship and you don't, it seems though you're the ones in need of rescuing and I'm not sure as I'm in the mood."

"I see my ship." Barbossa stated while pointing to the Pearl.

"Can't spot it." Jack said while staring out to the sea, covering his eyes from the sun. "Must be a little thing hiding behind the Pearl."

"Jack." Will said sternly. "Culter Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones. He controls the Flying Dutchman."

"He's taking over the seas." Elizabeth added.

"The song has already been sung. The Brethren Court is called." Tia Dalma added, standing near Jack with the others.

"Leave you people alone for a minute and look what happened, everything's gone to pot." Jack stated. "If Danielle was here she would have put you all to ship shape and we wouldn't be in this trouble. But as I see it, her only livening relative left her back at the place she called home and felt safe with her enemy. Her best friend added her into a deal with the devil and brought her on another dead end adventure, which I point out was to exchange my freedom with the both of yours, you will never get a person and you will never understand a person like Beckett." He stared at Barbossa and added: "You brought a curse upon her lover, making him leave her alone in her guilt, grieve and sorrow for her own father, after they've been through, he had to throw that all away because of some stupid curse. She was happy until _he_ and you turned up, you couldn't stop and put your muddy boots where they were not wanted."

"Oh yes, because you haven't left her before Jack." Will said having his turn. "For my defense I left her because I had no choice. Times over I wish I could have fought for her freedom but I wouldn't be standing here, getting you back to the livening world and fight for all our freedom. You left her many times Jack, so don't think you are innocent because you are not, you are guilty as much as we all are or much more if I am not mistaken. I was there when Ragetti left, I was there when you left her and I was there when she wanted to ended it all."

"Oh there goes Mr I'm so perfect I can't do anything wrong." Jack stated childishly. "You say you want me help but do you really? What will happen if I agree to help you, you all probably stab me in the back again."

"Shut it!" Ragetti shouted. "Shut up all of you!" He stared at the four of them, anger was seen in his eyes, which made them all stare at him. "Do you think Danni would want this to happen? Would she want all of you to fight and act like children? No she wouldn't. She didn't sacrifice herself so you can all shout at the top of your lungs all day and blame each other, if you have anyone to blame than blame me, as I left her in an awful position and with the monster, because I am that awful. You all told me that I will get her back or that this grieve I have for her will get easy but there you are shouting! Yes we all miss her as we loved her all dearly but can we remember her in a good way and not use her against each other? I miss her like crazy, and I now live a life full of burdens and guilt. She did not die because of those reasons, she died because so we can fight for our freedom. To fight against the man who challenges our world and to end us all. I won't stand here and listen to you argue, the men and I will get on the Pearl and leave you here to fight until the end, we will fight and if that means we die than so that be our fate; at least I can say I have fought for my freedom."

Ragetti heard himself breathing heavily, his heart pounding. Licking his lips, he felt everyone was staring at him, which he met. Finally he stared back to the four, he saw Elizabeth was staring at her shoes in guilt, the rest was staring at him in guilt and honour.

"So what is the answer Jack? Are you going to let the past be the part of your future or are you going to fight with us?" Ragetti asked, takeing the situation.

"Aye Jack, the world needs you back something fierce." Gibbs agreed with Ragetti.

"And you need a crew." Will added.

"Why should I sail with any of you?" Jack asked aiming it at Will, Elizabeth, Barbossa and Tia Dalma. "The four of you tried to kill me in the past, one of you succeed." Ragetti along with Will stared at Eizabeth with a surprise. "Oh she's not told you? you'll have a lot to talk about while you're here. As for you..." He added turning to Tia Dalma.

"Now, don't tell me you didn't enjoyed it at the time." She said.

"Fair enough, your in." He stared at Ragetti and smiled sypathical, "I'm sorry mate, the dead does something to your head. I didn't mean too...well you know."

"It ok captain, I understand." Ragetti said.

Jack nodded and moved to walk before Marty, Cotton, Gibbs and Cotton's parrot, saying they can come. He stood in front of Tai Huang confused on who they were, but shortly that was covered and he agreed they could come.

"Weigh anchor, all hands, perpare to make sail." Jack ordered, before opening his compass. He watched as it spun wildly.

"Jack, which way ya goin', Jack?" Barbossa asked holding the charts, making Jack stare with annoyance as he knew he needed the charts and the rest of them.

Ragetti walked beside Pintel towards the waters. They could taste a new adventure in their mouths, what they both been hungry for and what they both understood. As a new adventure meant new things were brought their way, but this one they knew what the danger lied ahead, people they face and the consequences. However nothing could stop Ragetti fighting for his freedom as long he knew Danielle was up there looking down at him, giving him hope and guidance, something he would like to think she was doing. He knew it was the only thing to do, to fight for his freedom and fight for what she believed in and fight the monster that put both their lives on the line. The monster should be warned, Ragetti was coming and revenge was on his mind.


	10. Chapter 10

The moon was high in the deep purple sky, a few stars were out shining brightly but not as impressive as the moon. The moon beam seeped through the small round window letting the cold light fill the cell, hidening a body which leaned off the wall in the left corner of the cell. Silence held in the cell, the figure didn't stir nor no mouse adventured out from its hidening place.

Hearing the footsteps the figure still did not move, it seemed it knew what was happening and did not care. Still it didn't move when its cell door opened.

"Come on Governor Swann, its seems a beautiful night to...travel back to England." Mercer said to the figure.

The Governor didn't say anything but stood up and walked out his cell which had been his home for a few days. In a matter of months his life had turned around, he was a man who everyone looked up to, took him serious and showed power but now, well all of it had been took away from him just by one man, the same who turned Danielle's life around and even Jack Sparrows. It seemed they were just pieces in his game, they only held importance for a small amount of time until he was satisfied. Was he ever satisfied, or did he like being greedy and power hungry? Swann didn't know but he knew what fate had been chosen for him.

Feeling powerless, Swann followed Mercer to the main deck, slowly takening his last breathes in, nothing had prepared him for what has lying in front of him, the road he had been walking for a very long time, people came and went, loved and hated him, made people love him and judge him but good came out of some of his life, he gained a wife and a daughter, a title, wealth, family and friends. Quickly for Swann his wife had been taken away from him by death himself, leaving only him and Elizabeth, and now he didn't know the whereabouts on his own daughter; twice in his life he did not know where his only child was, he worried like any father would, he knew she was an adult and could look after herself but that didn't stop him worrying. It seemed a war was brewing or something big that Beckett planned, something he wouldn't want the pirates to miss out on, what side would his daughter choose? The side of the monster, to be safe from the war but meaning she be under his control forever, no chance of going back and being what seemed to her freedom. Or would she choose the side of pirates, knowing she be in hidening forever, facing the consequences of her own choices, to be with Will and the rest and be far away from what she grew up in? Swann guessed she would choice the latter, something he would not blame her to choice.

Swann turned his head to the right, his eyes landed on the door, which lead to Beckett's office, anger built inside him but he only allowed it to show in his eyes and not wanting to cause a fight, knowing it be useless. Instead he looked up to the sky and closed his eyes. It was a peaceful night, something he would wanted for his last time on earth, to be peaceful and at night, he could die under the moon and stars. Opening his eyes he let out a sigh and climbed down the ladder to the rowing boat, which had been waiting for him below on the calm waters.

What of Danielle? What did the monster have in store for her? They all knew she was not easy to persuade, to pull the cloth over her eyes, even Mercer had trouble to keep the upper hand in many fights they had, yet in the end he nearly ended her life by throwing off a balcony. Beckett knew she was hard to persuade in many events, when she was younger, when she was an Inspector and when she was being herself, yet he still carried on trying to get her to see his side of things and show her he weren't doing nothing wrong. _There was something wrong with that man, he was either blind or stupid or even both, _Swann thought to himself while sitting in the rowing boat. He done many things to try to persuade Danielle, many things, which left her scarred and was impossible to erase; letting her fear the man! He wish he would have saved her from the monster, but now it showed who had the power. Even Swann had trouble with her, she was no easy child to live with or adult to have argument with but he grew to her. She was smart, funny at times, passionate, loyal and defensive, at times he still saw those things in her, but they were truly lost in the past and it was hard for them to come back; as along the monster was alive. Acting as a father figure, he felt like he could protect her from everything but some things seemed trickery than he thought, she fought off his protection, she shut herself away from the world, yet at times Swann could see a flicker of light in her eyes, laughter and hope but he knew it was for those precious seconds she remembered how to live.

Rowing away from the ship Swann stared at it, picturing Danielle lying in bed dreaming of goodness and days of what be in the future, without him, only remembering his words and the impact he had in her life. He hoped his own daughter was doing the same, wherever she may be, he hoped Elizabeth would come and find Danielle, safe her from the monster and her own torture which lies inside. A ghost smile appeared on his face, he hoped Ragetti and Danielle find each other again, to fight and win the war, to take the monster which is the head of their fate, he wished of many things but that was one he wanted to come true and that Elizabeth finds happiness and he be happy if she choices to marry William again.

Swann turned his gaze upon Mercer, feeling his cold, unreadable eyes upon him. He knew it was time, in which he let out a sigh and watched as Mercer grabbed his pistol and trained it on Swann. Licking his lips, Swann nodded agreeing his to fate though he had no choice but to die, the monster chosen it for him and so he had to fulfill it. They were all just pieces in his game, a ladder to reach the top, a trail to follow and stop before the footsteps could disappear. This was truly the end.

BANG


	11. Chapter 11

Danielle's eyes shot open, while she leaned forward into a sitting position. She stared in front of her, all she could see was darkness and little bit of light coming from the hallway, she did know what time it was or how long she had been asleep. Hearing a soft snore coming to the right of her, she turned her head and felt Theo's hand top of her hand.

"What's wrong?" She heard him ask sleepily.

"I-I heard something." Danielle replied.

She stared at the door again, and saw no shadow nor heard any movement. Was her mind playing tricks on her, or did she hear a gun shot? She heard Theo turn to his right side and moved things around on his bedside table. Quickly the darkness was absorbed by the light of the candle, which he lit.

"I heard a gun shot, Theo." Danielle whispered. "Did you hear it too?"

"Yes, but I thought..." Theo was cut off as Danielle climbed out of bed and but her boots on and her belt which her sword and pistol hung off, she fell asleep in her clothes he saw. "What are you doing Danni?"

"Going to see what is going on."

"Oh no, Danni you just can't ask the men what is going on or snoop around, your not an..."

"An what Theo?" Danielle snapped turning her gaze upon him. "An Inspector, was that what you were going to say? Hm? I'm sick and tired of people telling me that, I know I am not an Inspector but that doesn't stop me looking after people and supporting human rights. We live in dangerous times Theo, and I won't be left in the dark not this time and not ever. I'm used of people telling me different things than what they really mean, family and friends are meant to be there for each other but look where all mine are! Gone most of them, and I can't risk any more going, I only have you and the Guv left, but... I'm sorry Theo, just I'm scared."

"So are my," Theo stated before standing himself and put his uniform on. "Just I'm not letting you do this alone, we stick together this time."

They both quietly stepped out of the bedroom and walked past the many rooms of the sailors and other offices, not wanting to wake them up or face questions and suspicious, though many of them have suspicion between the pair, but Danielle knew because she was the only girl on the ship; something she hated.

As they reached the main deck they walked outside but stopped hearing nothing. Something they both hated as before it led the Guv being locked up in the brig, Theo being hurt and Danielle being in the same room as the monster; something none of them planned to do again.

"You stay here, keep an eye out while I go and check the Guv." Danielle ordered Theo, but before she could reach the stairs to below deck, Theo wrapped his hand around her arm making her turn around. "What?"

"Shh," Theo whispered. "I hear something on the waters."

Danielle followed his gaze to the rail and she too heard the sound of a rowing boat, rowing upon calm waters. Quickly she heard someone putting the oars in the boat, but before she could hear anything else, Theo made her run down the stairs and into the room of the brig. There Theo let go of Danielle, as she walked up to the now empty cell, which she was held in before the Guv. Where was he? Panic and fear filled her as she put the pieces together.

"We are just pieces in his fucking game." Danielle whispered angrily. She stared up at Theo, anger, and fear he saw in her eyes. "He is gone! Theo is gone! I didn't even get the chance to say goodbye! He was there for me for a lot of things and where was I when he was shown to death?"

"Danni, you don't know that..."

"But he is Theo. The Guv is dead because of me!" Danielle exclaimed, cutting Theo off. "_He_ was right, I am just a pattern, my past goes in circles and everything is the same. I push people away from me, when they are trying to help, I throw all my friendships into the mud and look where it has got me. Most of my family are dead, only my uncle that I know is alive is losing himself, friends are mostly gone or far away from me escaping what that monster has in store of them, now the Guv is gone and you Theo, you still here but I don't know why."

"Its because I love you Danni." Theo stated while hugging her. He stared down at her, as he felt her holding on his coat, covering her face in the darkness ashamed of her tears which were running down her cheeks before. "_He _is wrong Danni, your past is not going around in circles, nothing is. You found Ragetti, fell in love, found many grounds in your friends me included, showed who is boss to Miss Grange and Mr Biggs and his men, you taught Charlie about the world and he looked up to you. I see nothing wrong in those Danni. Who is the wrong is the man who caused you hurt and fear, he is in the wrong not you, I promise you that."

"Thank you...but nothing can make it all right again Theo." Danielle stated. "I just want it all to be over, but how? Every time I feel strong and fight him he finds a way to stand in my way again, to make me feel weak, but when I feel weak you and the others are there. I can't escape from him or myself. I am my own worst enemy, I don't know what to do or feel no more! I just can't breath!"

Danielle pushed Theo away and they both heard her breath heavily. Her chest heaved up and down heavily, her heart pounded against her chest. Her mind was spinning around in circles, all evidence leading her to where she stood flashed in red, many voices echoed, voices of her friends and the monster but she couldn't make out what they said. Shaking her head she made the decision to see what was going on, she needed to know the truth; it was driving her mad!

Running past Theo and up the stairs, she could hear him ask her what she was doing, yet she ignored him. She ran up to the rail and stared down at the water, she felt sick. She couldn't see the rowing boat which she had heard, she guessed who used it, and she didn't care if he came up and tried to hurt her, she had enough and she needed something to hit.

"I could have stopped of any of this to happen!" Danielle said out loud.

"You knew nothing as we all did." Theo stated. "Beckett is a twisted man, a man not to trust, Governor Swann knew that."

"But he didn't choose his own fate! Not really, none of it makes any sense. Why kill a man of power and...the monster wants power and more authority. Guv had a good heart and he was standing in the way." Danielle said.

Danielle span around showing her anger, she stormed forwards but Theo stopped her by wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her near him.

"Don't Danni, it will only lead to more trouble for us both." Theo whispered sternly, not wanting anyone to see them.

"I can't let that bastered get away with it all!"

"He is much stronger, if he sees you like this Danni, he will know he has won this battle. He will know what triggers you and what makes you angry and weak."

"I don't care. He must pay Theo!" Danielle said. "And I don't care if it be in blood."

"But I do, if any of the men finds out, you be dead too."

"Then I be free, I be away from him and be back with Ragetti."

Danielle stopped struggling and lowered her eyes. Ragetti, she missed him so much. She wiped her remaining tears and turned around to hug Theo. She held onto his coat again, letting the tears stream down her cheeks, she was again stuck in the middle, what could she do?

"What a shame." Came a harsh voice, breaking the silence.

Danielle looked up to Theo and followed his gaze, she too saw Mercer standing by the stairs his right arm resting on the railing, it seemed he had been there for sometime but none noticed him. Danielle brought back her arms and wiped her tears away, staring at the man in anger.

"A shame what happened to the Governor." He stated before walking towards them. "But mostly importantly, it is a shame what you are planning to do to Lord Beckett. Kill him, now how in the world are you going to do that then Miss Turner? As Mr Groves pointed out the men will find out and you be a dead...lass walking."

"I rather die than..."

"Ah yes we all know you rather die than accept the Lordship's protection and work but is that your heart or your brain agree? It seems not." Mercer said cutting Danielle off. "I don't know what my boss sees in you but he sees something, and if I was you, I wouldn't go against him, as he is much powerful and more stronger than yourself. That is what the Governor failed to spot, he only agreed to help his Lordship if Miss Swann and you be safe, now look at that, here you are aboard safe but what of Miss Swann? Last time I saw her was in the other part of the waters, far away from here and her father, so only part of the deal was fulfilled. What a shame, now you had no chance of saying goodbye."

"What did you do to him?" Danielle asked angrily.

"What did _I _do?" Mercer echoed. "Oh I didn't do nothing but helped him along...where do you think you are going Miss Turner, haven't you learnt running away makes things much worse?"

Danielle carried on running down the hallway and stormed into Beckett's office. She stopped in front of his desk and met his alerting gaze. He seemed surprised she was standing in front of his desk, but he was confused why she was angry.

"Where is he?" Danielle asked angrily.

"Where is who?" Beckett asked putting down his quill and leaning back in his chair.

"You bloody know who!"

"You just barged in here, excusing me of knowing where is someone is? How do I meant to know who you are talking about without a name or have I missed something?"

"Stop playing games." Danielle stated after slamming her hands upon his desk in anger. "Tell me where the Guv is."

"Oh him." Beckett stated calmly as if Danielle was not angry, or that the Guv was not missing. He stared back into her eyes after looking at her hands when she slammed them on the desk. "He is on a ship back to England." Quickly Beckett stood up from his chair and moved himself towards the doors. There he closed them while adding: "It is the only place safe for him now, he has no importance to me or this mission no more."

"So is that what you do to people when you find no importance in them, you cast them off or leave them behind?" Danielle asked calmly but her anger could be still heard.

"You make it sound like I am in the wrong."

"Well you are, you think you are doing right but you are not."

"Tell me Danielle, what are my doing exactly wrong?" Beckett asked while moving to a tray, which a bottle of whiskey stood and two glasses; by her side. "There is going to be a line in life, people either cross it or don't. I am one of those people who make sure people don't cross the line or else they are my enemy and to the crown. Those who cross the line, they are no heroes, they runaway from a lot of things..."

"Rich coming from you." Danielle stated cutting him off. "They are not cowards and they are heroes to the dammed and forgotten. There are two sides of a story Beckett, I thought you have learnt that after what Jack done to you. Betrayal doesn't go well down in your books does it, branded both him and me, we lost a lot things but you, well here you still standing so highly."

"We all have to follow rules Danielle." Beckett stated while standing before her, stretching out his hand out for her to take the drink, but as she didn't move a muscle he placed it on the desk. He noticed as he moved closer to her to place the drink down she moved slightly to the side, he knew she still feared him. "Rules you once empowered and took control of and now you have lost all that." Danielle watched as he downed his drink and placed the glass on the desk. He stood back in front of her. "If you agree to work for me, you could have all of it back again, that is what you really want, power, or are my mistaken?"

"No, I...you're wrong." Danielle replied.

"It seems so by your words but I still see you drive for power." Beckett stated before leaning his head in and whispered in her ear: "Everyone wants power, there is no shame in that, it is what people use their power makes them a person."

Danielle lowered her gaze and noticed the monster's hands were placed beside her on the desk. She was trapped, Theo was right, she had walked into his trap! She tried to push him away, he grabbed her hands and pulled her nearer to him. She was held tightly before him, one hand was wrapped around her waist, he quickly led her into a dance.

"So here we are again Danielle, you are back in my arms and I have the power." He whispered into her ear. "You say this is what you don't want but we keep finding ourselves like this, funny how one speaks but means another." He pulled her nearer, making her stop struggling. "I could have any woman I want."

"Then why...don't you?"

"Because I'm in love with you." Beckett said over Danielle.

"I don't..." Danielle began to speak but was cut off as Beckett stopped and pinned her against the table, her back was on the table, which let him grew closer towards her; seeing pain and fear in her eyes as she felt powerless.

"Then why are you here?" He whispered in her face before leaning in more.

However as their lips were just millimetres part, the door of the office opened, which made Beckett let go of Danielle and turn around to face Mercer who stood at the door.

"I was just informing you sir that the former Governor is gone now." Mercer stated.

"Good." Beckett said, the only word he could muster, he lowered his eyes as he felt Danielle's eyes burning him in his skull.

"Sir you feeling ok? You look..."

"Dead?" Danielle asked putting it all together. She knew he was lying but now she had evidence. "You lied"

"Miss Turner?" Mercer asked seeming surprised she was there and behind his boss. He looked back to his boss. "Sorry sir, I didn't know you had company."

"You murdered the Guv why?" Danielle asked angrily.

With her anger she raised her fist, but she let out a gasp as Beckett turned to the side before she could hit him and grabbed her wrist; pulled her forward and her made her stand before him. He quickly wrapped his hand around her waist, locking her left arm in her body and the right one he put behind her back; locking her against him once again.

"Excuse me Mr Mercer, Miss Turner and I have unfinished business to attend to." Beckett said before lowering his free hand and slowly moved it up her thigh. He watched as Mercer walked out, closing the door behind him, leaving the pair alone. "Letting you go was one of my worst mistakes. I haven't ate probably; when asleep I see you." He whispered into her ear.

"Sounds like you need to be knocked on the head, I can do that, free of charge." Danielle said trying to fight her fear, she tried to escape his hold but it only made it worse as he tighten it.

"What be the point? I have you back in my life." He stated, he slowly leaned back from her ear and lowered his lips, there he brushed them upon her neck. "In the same room, near me and under me." Slowly while brushing his lips upon her neck, he lowered his hands to her belt and undone it. He stopped kissing her and turned her around to face him, with the two ends of the belt he pulled her in closer so their bodies were touching. He let go and one hand went on her lower back and the other one brushed the hair away from her face; pushing it behind her ear.

Staring into her eyes, he could see fear but he leaned in his face and his lips touched hers, he could feel her lips giving the gesture back but quickly she pulled away before it could get any further.

"I can't do this." She whispered, trying to push him away.

"You can but its the problem if you want to or not." He stated, while lifting her chin so she was staring at him. He leaned his face back in and felt her lips upon his, a warm tender feeling. "I think we should go somewhere more private." He said while breaking the kiss, he picked up her hand and led her away.


	12. Chapter 12

_Danielle opened her eyes as she felt something cold wrapped around her waist, and something tough wrapped around her neck; making it hard for her to breathe! Panicking she looked around her and saw she was standing in the gallows, the trap underneath her; the door for broken hopes, promises dreams and darkness that awaits for her, she was confused how she got there or why she was there, the only thing she was guilty of was being Danielle Turner. The thing she wanted to change countless times, yet she was still standing at the age of twenty two, something she had not thought of doing but it seems she had conquered her fears for now with the help from her friends. Thinking of her friends she looked up and saw the area was quiet, no beat of the drum was sounded, no official man calling out her conviction, no crowd, yet she felt a pair of eyes upon her; making a chill travel down her spine._

_Suddenly the quietness and the stillness of the area wakened by the sound of a person walking up the stairs and walking towards her; making her chill travel down even further. She dared herself to stare at the Monster who now stood a few steps away before walking around her; his eyes upon her body._

_"What do you want? Saying your final goodbyes? I thought you weren't the person to say goodbye or have a heart." Danielle spat, fighting her fear._

_"You know very well now Danielle that I do have a heart, as many times I confessed my love but you still threw my words back into my face as if I am nothing." Beckett replied coldly. "The rope does not suit you around that pretty neck of yours, but the necklace you wear does." He stopped in front of her, and reached a hand out to the lower neck of Danielle, there his fingers travelled down to where her locket laid. He smiled as he looked to see Danielle's eyes and saw anger but deep down fear. While lifting it up, he quickly stated: "You still fear me."_

_Danielle glared at him, that was the only thing she could do, she was powerless compared to him, she was locked in shackles and was in a hangman's noose, facing her fate, which society pushed her to._

_"At least I'm not a coward." She stated angrily. "Yes I may fear you, but there are much more fearful things than you and there are not, its what people see you as is somewhat important as they are your family, friends, workers, the important people in life I guess. It can take just years to make a friendship, to make a family and build trust with each other, but one tiny second it all can be lost. One tiny second, that is what the sort of world we live in. People judge, people's words burn us and make cuts into us but you know what, I say fuck them! We don't need them, who does? People are different, hence the word individual, otherwise the world would be boring as an adult mind. Your right Beckett, there are lines in life, yet there isn't just one road to lead, everyone can walk down one but the roads are not made out of stone but sand, they can change their roads many times, change their paths they walk down, either for the good or for the bad, but who knows? Who has the right to judge? If you believe in God than him, but to people who don't than I see none."_

_She glared as Beckett still stared in her eyes. It seemed a few seconds past before he moved. He stared at the locket which as now in his fingertips, his thumb stroking the gold case._

_"Are you still afraid of people's thoughts Danielle?" He asked breaking the cold silence. He dropped the locket and started to walk closely around her, his eyes glued to her body, yet she kept her eyes on him, making her anger known. "The thing that made you hurt yourself and drown into darkness. Words of hate cut deep into your skin and surrounded your neck like a noose; suffocating you. One moment of weakness Danielle and you told me what you felt...well not all as I know you are still hiding your love." He stopped behind her, his breath rolled her her back as he stood so close, he added in a whisper: "I can help you. I can free you from the gallows, erase the black marks against your name and keep you far away from harm."_

_"Why don't you just keep your sick games to yourself!" Danielle outburst in anger. "Why don't you just get out of my life! Go and ask Miss Grange for her hand, she would do anything to marry you because I will never..."_

_"You don't understand how much you need me in your life Danielle." He said cutting her off. "You try and hide it all but you know its true."_

_"No...I rather die!" Danielle said trying to stop him from poisoning her with words, trying to make her doubt and choose. To make her see he is good when he is like a snake, coiling into her life._

_"Power it is what all want." Beckett stated before walking away from Danielle. "No shame in that Danielle, none at all. It is how one uses their power, to either work or go against the world, the power controls all, power conquers all and power gains all." He stopped at the lever, he slowly wrapped his hands around it but before pulling it he looked back at Danielle and added: "Death you rather choose than to feel love and safety? I thought you were smart but I guess love blinds us all."_

_Danielle watched with horror as the monster pulled the lever quickly before she could have the last word. She closed her eyes, saying goodbye to the world in her mind. Feeling ground beneath her, she opened her eyes confused on where she was. Was this hell, or was she dreaming? Daring her to look around it, she recognised she was on a ship, but not an ordinary ship; it was the Pearl. However it looked like her but she looked tatty, her wood old and splinted; worn and torn. She was surrounded by darkness, she was unsure where she was but Danielle walked to the middle of the main deck; curiosity hitting her. It seemed the Pearl had been in a bloody battle, she had took many hits from cannon balls, something they didn't sign up for but ended to be in one, some lost, some won._

_Looking around her confused, something caught Danielle's attention and she looked down. Her eyes grew big full of fear, worry and confusion as they they landed on the deep liquid of blood, a stream of blood flowed towards her; making her walk backwards. She looked up and followed where it came from and she let out a gasp as there near by she saw a pile of dead men and one woman, focusing on them she quickly recognised them. The crew, her friends, the one she considered as a family; the one she never had, were piled on top of each other, all killed in the same way, no remorse was shown by the killer, no thought of who was going to grieve over them all._

_Jack, Gibbs, Marty, Cotton, Pintel, Elizabeth, William all laid stiffly upon the Pearl's deck, plain expression stayed on their pale faces. Nothing told the world about their history nor what they were feeling or what their thoughts were, what they put into the world and into their life. All of that was now hidden into the darkness and trapped within its owner, people could only guess, and Danielle could be the one who be the closest._

_Hearing a gunshot Danielle lifted her head from the pile of her now dead friends and watched in horror as Ragetti fell down the stairs and landed heavily on his front; his arms in front of him, the plain expression stared back at Danielle, telling her the worse news. She shook her head a few times, not wanting to believe what was happening, to disbelieve the horrific scene, but all felt real._

_Letting out a gasp she was hung upside down in the air as the Kracken held her by her ankle. She fought it, trying to push the tentacle off her ankle though she knew it was no good. However she stopped as she saw two people standing and watching below her._

_"Two sides of life Danielle, this is what you chosen, and this is what fate you have ended up with." Beckett said coldly. "Shame really, I saw so much potential in you, I would have liked you on my side, we could have been a good team, me and you, you and I. However Jack got to you before me, filled your mind with ideas, hopes and dreams of illusions. Now you can see where illusions get you; dead, six feet under Danielle, is that what you consider freedom? It doesn't matter now, the pirate world is going to end quickly now, without your help. Business is business; power is what you wanted but it seem love had blinded you."_

_Danielle stared at him with fear, but before she could anything she was pulled under the water. She fought and fought with the Kracken but nothing came any good. As her lungs were being filled with salt water, her mind went back onto the pile of dead family and her love, picking one side, they had truly chosen their fate; one they didn't intend to have. Darkness filled her quickly like the water inside her, death was truly horrible, many she knew had gone and now it was her turn..._

_"Danni!" She heard Charlie's voice fill her mind. "Where are you?"_

_She wanted to open her mouth. She wanted to scream. She wanted to escape the fate._

_"Danni, I need you!" She heard him say. "Danni...I love you."_

"Danielle!" She heard a voice call her, full of concern. "Danielle!"

Danielle's eyes sprang open, she felt her chest rising up and down heavily; as she stopped breathing. She lifted her gaze and saw the monster lying next to her and felt his arm wrapped around her lower back. It seemed her head had been on his shoulder. With anger she raised her hand and was about to hit him but he was too quick and grabbed her wrist and held it beside her head along with her left.

"Get off me!" She said angrily, as he leaned above her.

"Not until you calmed down." He stated calmly. "You had a nightmare."

"Like you care..."

"You calm?" He asked cutting her off.

She let out a sigh before replying: "Yes."

He stared at her with disbelief, knowing she was lying. He kept his hold on her, knowing she would attack him if he let go. "Tell me about it."

"It's nothing, so you can let me go." She stated angrily.

"If it is nothing, then its a huge nothing as you twisted a lot as if you were fighting to escape your dream and you woke up terrified; all telling me you had a nightmare. Now tell me about it."

"Why so you can use it against me or make it real?"

"Danielle..."

"Fine. Yes I did have a nightmare and I woke up from it. End of."

"What happened in your nightmare?" Beckett asked calmly before letting her go and laid back beside her.

"It isn't important." Danielle stated before trying to escape from the bed but she felt his arm snake around her waist and pulled her near him.

"But it is to you as you have the regularly, I am guessing."

Danielle lowered her gaze. She was confused. She was frustrated, yet she felt powerless and cold, she wanted to runaway, to get off the ship and runaway from everything and everyone. She knew she couldn't face Ragetti after this...how could she tell him about last night? He will surly hate her, he will want nothing to do with her no more, wish she was dead for real.

"Its different every night but it has the same people, Ragetti, you, Mercer, Charlie and myself. Nothing flows except at the end. Mercer kills Ragetti, I run away in fear then the scene changes to you...either corner me then I wake up before anything happens or I face you but I get caught by the Kracken and be lost in the waters forever. Then I hear Charlie calling me, wanting to know where I am and he seems lost and scared."

Silence followed Danielle's words. Something she hated and being in his hold, being so close to him. However there was a knock at the door breaking the silence and Mercer's voice followed.

"Sorry to interrupt sir, but the captain would like to talk to you; it seems urgent."

"Tell him I be fifteen minutes." Beckett ordered Mercer.

Hearing him going, Danielle stared confused at the monster. "Why are you delaying it?"

"Because I have more urgent things to deal with than to talk to the captain." Seeing Danielle's expression stayed the same he added: "By that I mean you."

"Me?"

"You are more important others that you realise."

"Last night that shouldn't have happened..."

"You can keep telling yourself that." Beckett stated plainly. "But the rest of you didn't tell me that."

Danielle frowned and tried to push him away but he was much stronger and brought her even closer to him. He lifted his right hand and lifted her chin; making her look into his eyes.

"You still fighting the truth but it will soon come out." He stated before lowering his hand to her neck, with his index finger he let it travelled down her neck and slowly he opened the top of her shirt to reveal her locket. He lifted the locket and opened it, his eyes landed on the family that was taken away from her. "You do look like your mother, but you have your father's personality. A great man he was and I see you inherited it, but don't be going down the same road as him, you are too smart to be wasting your time drinking and being locked in a cell. Weird how you don't know about your family and I hate mine, but I guess you adopted a family of your own."

Danielle quickly grabbed her locket back from his fingers, hating him for looking at it. She had not shown no one what was inside before, not even Ragetti. It was the only thing she had of them, to remember them by and remind her where she once belonged.

"I am only doing what is right Danielle." She heard him say, while grabbing her right arm and linked his fingers through hers. "Hurt was the thing I had not planned to bring upon you, but things got out of hand. All I wanted for you was safety, unbroken promises and love, if you only gave me a second chance..."

"You will never change." Danielle stated. "You can't even see that I don't love you."

Quickly Beckett let go of her hand and leaned over her, his face only inches away from hers. "As I said before Danielle, you are still hiding the truth but the truth will come out sooner or later. Its up to you if you tell it yourself or I, I leave you with that to think over."

* * *

Danielle stood in Theo's room; fully clothed. She stood before his mirror, a tin basin full of water, soap and a flannel laid beside it, she knew the world's supply of soap will not get rid of the dirtiness she felt as it stuck inside her. The memory, the feeling of guilt and anger all laid inside her. Nothing could make her more angry, more sick feeling and disgust with herself. Looking in the mirror, she saw how pale she looked as the feeling she felt tied together making her nightmare come real. She didn't mean for it to happen...to have anything of it to happen but she didn't try hard to stop it either. Quickly she looked down at the still water, hating her image. Hating to see herself, to look alive when she didn't know where Ragetti or the rest were, to now if they were alive or not, to feel guilt knowing they may be alive but on the run, unsure what they are doing and if they knew she was still alive. Would they come back for her, would they want her back, knowing the truth?

Grabbing the flannel and dunking it in the water one word came in mind 'traitor', that was the thing she saw herself. She slept with her enemy, the man who destroyed her life twice! The man who she and everyone hated, she was once powerful and could plan to destroy him but now...all that was gone.

Looking back up in the mirror she let out a gasp as she saw Theo standing in the mirror, staring at her. He was right, he told her not to show the monster her anger and fear as he knew what triggered her and how to trap her. That was the thing the monster done, yet she felt guilty, she fell into the trap.

"You ok Danni?" Theo asked.

"Y-yes better than last night." She lied.

"I heard the Governor has gone back to England, he isn't dead."

Danielle lowered her eyes, she knew the truth but she guessed Mercer and the monster told the men that Swann had gone back to England, to gain their trust and to keep as many men on their side; ready for any battle that may come their way. She turned around and opened her mouth to speak but she closed it as she didn't see Theo standing in the room. She looked around her and she let out a sigh; it was her imagination. He hadn't been there, yet guilt built inside her.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered as she turned back to the mirror. Many events had happened in her life, but now she was more confused than ever. Many people were gone, separated and she was confused on what to do. She needed to escape, but she knew it be hard to escape the ship but it be impossible to escape the monster and the memory of last night.

Looking into the mirror again anger filled her as Beckett's image shown. He had an evil smile on his face, pleasure in his cold eyes; showing her he enjoyed last night, to see her weakness, to know what triggered her and how to destroy her. With anger she pushed the basin off the desk and it landed with a crash on the floor, the water made its mark on the wood. She whirled around and sank to the floor, her back rested upon the desk.

Bringing her legs to her chin, her body shook as uncontrollably her tears escaped their cages. She tried to hold on to them but she was too tired to fight any longer, she was too weak. She was more powerless than she thought, did everyone see the old Danielle Turner or the one she used to hide away? The one with the past upon her shoulders, the one marked by many events and been suffocated by society; weak, was that what the monster saw, to think how easy she was to fall into a trap and be fooled? She was no longer any importance. Weak not strong. Defeated by the monster and society, the marks and words showed the world that on her body. Full of fear and anger, that is what her eyes told the world, no love, no joy nor happiness, things she forgot how to feel, things she used to dream of feeling but it seemed impossible. Each cut told the world what happened in her life, each knife, blade embedded into her skin, made her cry for help in the darkness she was surrounded by, she felt no love for herself because how could she? No one else loved her, she saw the doubt in people's false words of help, she truly believed she was alone, the society looked down upon her, it was everyone for themselves, you either be strong or be left. Once she was strong but no more, she got left behind, to feel alone and fear, to look over her shoulder and live in a nightmare.

She raised her hand to her neck and drew out her locket, her eyes stared at the small, gold case, small swirls was curved in it. She ran her thumb over it before opening. Her eyes landed on the two pictures of her parents and her as a baby. Had she brought shame upon their good name? Had she broken their image of their daughter, one they used to know before all was good? What would they say if they could see her now? Would they wrap their arms around her, would her mother brush her tears away; smiling her beautiful smile? Would her father tell her what he would do to the monster and say no one messes with his daughter and gets away with it? Or would they simply look down at her, can't even look at in her eyes no more; full of shame? Danielle didn't know. She wished she did, she wished she could be in her mothers arms again, to hear her father's voice and lay next to Ragetti. All the people she loved were taken away from her that she couldn't forgive or forget. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to fight, to be with Ragetti and Charlie again but knowing she had to live another moment, had to be near the monster, she would rather die. He had no right thinking he knew her. He didn't. No one knew her. She didn't. No one knows what is going inside another mind, what they are thinking or planning to do. No one knows how much a person can take. No one talks as they are scared. Danielle was scared.

_Danielle stood in front of the door, in a dark room. Quickly the darkness was swatted away by candle light; letting dim light show her where she was. She saw she was in the monster's bedchambers, the place she didn't planned to be, but she didn't plan of anything of it to happen. She let her eyes looked around the room but feeling his eyes upon her she stared at him as he stood in front of her. He had taken off his wig, showing a mop of brown hair._

_He took a step forward, and leaned in, letting his hands rest on the door behind her. With his right hand he turned the key, locking the door, he slowly looked at Danielle and whispered in her ear: "Don't want any more interruptions."_

_Danielle lowered her eyes guilt rising up inside her, but against her power she closed her eyes as she felt the monster's lips upon her neck, quickly they rose to her lips. She returned the gesture and let out a soft moan as he pushed her back against the door. She opened her eyes as she felt his hands slowly rising up her arms, making a chill travel down her spine._

_Slowly breaking away, Beckett grabbed her hand and led to the bed. There he sat her down on the edge before making her lie back, allowing himself to get on top. He took of his coat and his belt, before kissing her again. Slowly he raised his hands to her hands and made her wrap her arms around his neck as he unbuttoned her shirt._

_He stopped and rested his forehead against hers, a smile upon his face as he looked deep into Danielle's eyes. "This is how I wanted you for so long." He whispered and kissed her lips._

_However Danielle unwrapped her arms and pushed him off her. She sat up, but he sat closely next to her. Her shirt hung loosely, she looked guilty in her lap, her fingers started to button her shirt but Beckett placed his hand on top of hers and lowered them._

_"Stop running away from your feelings." He whispered. " Love grows and never stops." With his other hand he wrapped it around her waist, while the other one slowly lowered her sleeve; showing her naked shoulder. He slowly brushed his lips upon it. "With all my heart I love you. I wish you can see that. I only want to protect you."_

Danielle shook her head and buried it in her hands. She wished she could erase the memory away, to forget everything she felt and what she thought last night. She never thought of those feelings before, not for the monster. Even her body went against her, telling him what she feared. She wished she was stronger than she was, she wished she was stronger so she could have fought him and not slept with him. Everything she fought for, believed and drove on was washed away in one night.

Danielle looked down and stared at Beckett. She felt a sharp, cold object pressed against her neck, which made her stop kissing.

_"What is this Danielle?" He asked._

_"A-a knife." She replied, neverously._

_"I know what it is. I was asking why you have a knife strapped to your thigh?"_

_"I don't know..."_

_"You haven't thought your plan out through have you? You think I was stupid?"_

_"No...I..." She started but was cut off as he pushed her to the side and went back on top fo her; holding her arms against her head harshly, making her groan after throwing the knife away. She turned her head and saw it lying on the floor._

_"Luckily through these past years, I have learnt your ways," Beckett stated. He leaned in and whispered into her ear: "I've accepted your difference. I shouldn't have let you go." He raised his head and stared back down at her. He raised on hand and his thumb drew the outline of her lips. "You stolen from me many things, my money, my slaves, my figures." He stopped and grabbed her wrists more tightly. "My love...there is no point fighting it any more. This shows me you do love me but the knife...well my feelings are true."_

She forgot she had a knife strapped to her. She couldn't remember where she got it from, but she knew the reason why she had it. She wanted to kill the monster, after everything he done, he needed to pay with his life. She planned to kill him! She was going to revenge for everyone who had been killed by his words and actions, yet she forgot...by the power of his evilness and his twisting ways.

Danielle stared at her arm, seeing the cuts she had made. Each one telling her a story, some had faded, some was not but none was fresh. Staring at her hand she felt them shake, she felt her body shake and tears streaming down her face. The monster done this to her. Many events had filled her mind, making her forget how to feel anything but hate, fear and worry. Pain she felt, pain when the sharp blade cuts into her skin...she looked around and her eyes landed on Theo's sharp blade, the one he used for shaving. She stood up and picked it up from the desk. She stared at it. Anger she felt. Fear torn her apart. She saw nothing but blood and hurt. She was a monster herself. A traitor and weak. Nothing special but an old hero.

She raised the blade and rested it on her wrist, she had been clean for many weeks. She didn't want to break it but it was getting to her. She took a deep sigh and...

The door opened making her turn around. She stopped seeing Theo staring at her. She glanced to her wrist to him, feeling his look of sympathy. He took a step forward then another, slowly, unsure what to do.

"I...I'm sorry Theo." Danielle stated her voice broken, letting him hear her tears.

"Danni, its ok." He said holding his hand one, wanting to take the blade away from her, to take the pain away. "I'm here still..."

"I'm a bad person. Leave me be."

Before Danielle could cut herself Theo ran the short distance and grabbed the blade and threw it across the room. He quickly grabbed Danielle, stopping her from running for the blade, to stop her from hurting herself again. They both sank to the floor, and he held her close to his chest. He felt her body shake, against his as tears streamed down her face and onto his uniform. He wanted all her pain to go away. He wanted he to live again and not into the darkness. She was not a bad person. Everyone makes mistakes, people either learn and forgive or not. She was not a bad person; the monster was going to pay.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello my fellow readers, I am sorry for the long wait, I've had a lot on, with my maths exam, me being brain dead and having no idea how to full fill another chapter, but here you are. I'm sorry it is long but when a writer is absent for a long time you can't stop them. Thank you for being patient, and thank you to my cousin who gave me a few ideas on my next few chapters also.**

_Italic _**is my two poems (if you can call them that, so credit goes to me). Please enjoy XD**

* * *

_Is this talk just my imagination or is it real?_

_This battle still rages on,_

_There is no telling when it ends-if it ends._

_Darkness lays ahead._

_It lays low covering all around._

_I can count but the darkness has affected my eyes!_

_All I hear is the silence screams!_

_It seems many of us are racing to the light that we believe is at the end of this nightmare,_

_What we slowly doubt!_

_Is there any ending to this horror?_

_I want to believe there is but slowly I'm doubting._

Danielle sat in the cell once again. The monster had ordered his men to throw her in there again on some fake story but she was too tried to care. She was dangerous to people but most of all to herself. She was confused. Confused what she wanted. She thought she had everything sorted, she thought it all through but life happened. Life came like a whirlwind and changed her life many times, bringing the good, the bad and the ugly; she just wanted everything to be simple. However she knew life was never simple, people just want to live but they have to get money someway to do that, some want to explore but there are less places to discover, people want safety but law keeps changing and the men in power. It all keeps changing, people either follow or get left behind; the victims being the lower class, the law seeing them as criminals, convicting them with many things. Working with the law, Danielle saw it all too many times, the poor had no choice but to steal, they weren't getting paid enough to look after their families or they didn't have work. They were an easy target too, no one would listen to them because why would they? They were nothing to anyone, many people lied about being in the wrong and they could easily put it on a poor man, because why would they question someone of riches?

Danielle hugged her legs as they were brought to her chin, she felt cold inside. Too many bad feelings filled her inside, ones she felt towards herself and towards the man who caused her to feel alone. Years she had hid her feelings but two events had caused her to question life, question who she could really trust, to make her feel like she is all alone in the word; full of danger and darkness.

_We all keep our feelings inside for it to be bottled up forever,_

_For the ones we lost or drown in,_

_For the ones who carry on._

_People judge. People tell us to be different but when we are, they tell us we are stupid._

_The human race and society is what I don't understand._

_It is like trying to work out a maths puzzle._

_Is there any answers or any reason to it?_

_Words of hate fill our ears._

_Scares show our real story, when our mouth speaks another._

_We all carry a burden upon our heavy shoulders._

_We carry our flag, some of white have shown._

_Darkness compressed._

_Tears on the verge of escaping._

_What is freedom?_

_Nothing fills this world, nothing fills me._

_I have lost the sight of the world that I used to belong to._

_An outsider. An outlaw. An outcast._

_What is my true identity?_

_Is there a point of fighting on, when I see no light?_

_Someone give me a sign, give me a helping hand._

Danielle buried her head in her darkness which her legs produced. Silently tears fell and strolled down her cheeks. She had gone through a lot, but now she was too tired to carry on. Alone she felt. Cold and angry. Confused what she wanted, she wanted Ragetti but did he want her? She hated the monster but why was she easy to be walked over? She used to be a fighter, a hero in disguise but now…she was nothing.

"Danielle?" She heard someone call her.

She lifted her head a little bit; only showing her eyes. Seeing it was Theo she raised her head and wiped her tears. She noticed he was wearing a concerned look, it killed her to see him like that, as it probably killed him seeing her broke down.

"Danielle, I need to know what caused you to…"

"Cut myself?" Danielle asked cutting him off gently, as it was a tough subject to talk on. Letting out a heavy sigh she straightened herself up. "Theo, you're the best friend I could ever ask for, I question all the time why you stand by me after all what happened, you're sweet, gentle and a good man, and I've never said how grateful I am for everything you done for me and to be in my life. Just please don't ask me of my actions or why I tried to cut myself again."

"I can't do that Danni, you know that." Theo stated. "I know it has something to do with the monster." Theo saw a flicker of fear in Danielle's eyes as he mentioned the monster. He looked around the room and ordered the guard on watch to leave them alone for a few minutes. With hesitation the guard left, Theo knew he had only a few minutes before the guard come back with company and get them both in trouble. Theo got into action and grabbed a chair and placed it in front of Danielle's cell, getting her attention. "I'm not moving until you tell me, the truth Danni. You think you're the only who gets left behind or feel like you are alone? Well how do you think we became friends? Before you came, I was just a young man looking up to the world, taking orders from everyone, ears burned as I could hear them talking about me behind my back. I wanted to give up on everything but you know what drove me on? You, when I saw you, I felt like all the grey clouds had disappeared for me for once that God had given me a second chance to show I am worth being who I am. Life is cruel Danni, you know it more than anyone, but here you are; still alive. I know it is hard to think that everyone is against you, to feel you are nothing; I've been there."

Danielle stared at Theo, she had not heard him talk about his feelings or things close to his heart before. It struck her surprisingly. _The loneliest people are the kindest_, Danielle saw that now, people who were damaged they would try their hardest to let people not feel like how they felt.

"I'm a bad person Theo." She stated. "I don't want to say as I don't want to lose you as well. I've lost too many people and going to lose more when…if it all comes out."

"You won't lose me I…"

"How do you know? What does anyone know what they think and do before it all happens?" Danielle ask cutting him off angrily. "People say anything but do they really mean it? I'm the worst, I say I love Ragetti…but…I don't know. I love him but would he want me if he ever knew? I caused too much pain for him, I can't bring harm to him, I can't hurt him anymore. But leaving him means I be killing us both." Danielle buried her head in her hands, letting all her emotions out. "I love him too much to do that. I can't lie to him, he can read me like a book, he already knows what happened when I was made to live in the manor, but doing this…it crush him!"

"Danni he will want you back. He is searching for you right now, I can feel it in my bones. You two are destined to be together…"

"But I slept with the monster!" Danielle stated angrily. Danielle eyes grew big as she heard her words, she quickly looked up and stared at Theo. Her heart pounded against her chest, weak she felt, angry she had towards herself. "I…I'm sorry Theo…you were right. I walked into his trap. I was weak. I am weak."

Silence filled the room. Danielle hated it. She wanted Theo to shout at her, to kill her, to do something. She wanted to do it herself but it didn't have the same effect but made her mad. She saw Theo look angry and confused.

"You're not weak." Theo finally spoke up. "You're stupid but you're not weak. As along you are true to yourself then I'll help. I'm not letting you drown in all this. After everything you done you don't deserve it. Just promise me when you see Ragetti, tell him the truth. He deserves to know Danni, he may be angry at you at first but he will find a way to mend it as it weren't your fault." Danielle stared confused, she watched as Theo stood up and dug in his pockets and brought out the keys for the cell. "I'm breaking you free…"

"That's sweet Lieutenant, but I'm afraid Lord Beckett wants to see the prisoner." Mercer said cutting Theo off, making them turn their heads and stare at him. He was standing just in the room with two officers behind him. He walked towards Theo, Danielle feared he was going to hurt Theo again but she watched as he put his hand out. "The keys please Lieutenant." Theo stared at the man then to the guards, he slowly gave Mercer the keys. As Mercer opened the door he added: "Coming on this voyage Lieutenant, you've really made it difficult for his lordship to trust you. You've tried to break free the prisoner before with the Governor but he is no longer here with us, and this is your second attempt…just watch out you don't know what is going to come next."

* * *

Danielle was held by the two officers before Beckett's office. Dread filled her though she fought it off. Mercer was already in there, informing the monster what he witnessed. Before Danielle could drown in her thoughts the doors opened, a few men walked out and headed outside to the main deck, Danielle noticed the looks they were giving her; she felt their eyes full of pleasure, their mind guessing what happened between their boss and her.

"I can walk myself." She stated to the guards.

They let go of her but walked closely behind her. She stopped as she the man himself stand at the far table, where many maps laid upon it, and a globe in the middle. He had his back to her, yet she felt his power already.

"You can leave us Ian." Beckett stated. Hearing the door close, he turned around and stared at Danielle. She dared herself to stare at him, though she felt sick. "Did you think on what I said?"

"Yes, and last night was a mistake." Danielle stated clearly.

"You either take me as a fool or under estimate my power Danielle."

"You know me too well." She stated sarcastically. She started to walk towards the table as she saw a bottle of whiskey. There she grabbed it and poured herself a drink ignoring the monster's look. "I know all too well what you'll do. You've seen the scares and the brand you afflicted upon me, the choices you dare to ask me." She stopped and drowned her drink.

Lowering her glass, she stared at the map before her. It was unmistakeable what it showed her. It was the map of the world, many ships were stationed on the sea, some were going towards Africa or England, some to America; the trade. However she weren't interested on those, the ones which caught her eyes were the ones who were huddled together and driving towards the same direction; it was true, he was planning a war against the pirates.

"You know you're mad." She stated. "How do you think you are going to defeat the pirates?"

"That is for me to know and for them to find out, when I confront them." Beckett replied. He now stood closely beside her. "You just see counties Danielle, you don't see what I see. I see the sea being free from pirates, business doing business, trades and cargo. The world being safe and people under the crown protection."

"Trade and cargo? How is that business? You're selling souls and breaking their free will…"

"Those slaves are animals."

"So are we." Danielle stated angrily. We treat everyone differently. We look down on those who are weak, useless and old. Only the strong goes on top like in any pack. We have become monsters, treating those badly, fighting against one another and you have the right to call those people animals? Ha! Just look at yourself. We all look different but what of it? Inside we are all the same. We have a heart, lungs and other organs and bones. We are all in one human race and you and your law want to end peace that was once before which as was challenged centuries ago!"

Danielle stared down at her hands. All her anger was building up, she needed to let it all out and shouting didn't help matters.

"You need to think on what you want most Danielle. The time will come when you have to choose, maybe you won't even get a choice. One will and you be left with the other."

"What do you mean by that?" She asked while staring at him with confusion.

"There is something brewing, something in which means you have to choose what side you are on." Beckett replied while walking away. "I knew we wouldn't see eye to eye in my business but it is for a good reason. Great potential you still hold." Danielle turned around confused. "Ah you thought of me of a man who just wanted you to sleep with, no my feelings are still true but you knowing Jack and the pirate world…"

"You want information." Danielle stated understanding. "Well good luck finding that information, I better go back to my cell and see if no mice has pooed in there."

She placed the glass back on the table and headed towards the door. Her mind on the information Beckett needed, was she weak enough to give it to him or stupid not to?

"Stop running away from what you truly feel." She heard him state, which made her stop.

"And how do I do that?"

"By confronting your feelings Danielle. Face you fears. You're strong and smart, Heartfield couldn't stop praising you. He knew he couldn't lose you, not everything you done for him and the force. It is a real shame that both detectives lost their jobs, it isn't the same…"

"It was you who caused it all to happen. Heartfield is a better man then you, he knew what he wanted though he lost his love and he weren't afraid to show it." Danielle stated while turning around. "You see you are a pattern Beckett, you come into someone's life and you don't leave empty handed. You take what you can and most of the time it is their life. You see you're no different to the common man. We're all lost in sin and you're lying to yourself, what sort of man does that?"

Danielle glared at him, but seeing no effort of speaking from him, Danielle turned back around and stormed out. She had nowhere to go, no one to talk to, Theo was somewhere, eyes upon him because of her.

_All alone yet again._

_Sitting on my own._

_Sitting in darkness waiting for it to take me._

_I drown in my troubled thoughts._

_The unknown answers to my longing questions I desire to ask but scared to be hurt._

_I sit alone waiting for the darkness to cover me._

_My throat is too dry,_

_I've been screaming for too long._

_I am weak. I am no hero._

_All my surroundings blend together._

_All colours turned to grey._

_No breeze, no light, all but darkness lays ahead._

_Voices I hear but see no faces._

_Words echo in my head and slowly I agree._

_I sit alone in the darkness._

_I thought I was strong so why are my here?_

_Friends I used to know. Family I used to love._

_Blood used to be thicker than water but where are they now?_

_I used to be fighter. An angel to people. A hero to those in need._

_I sit alone waiting for the darkness to fill me. _

_My cape I lay down beside me with the mask I used to wear._

_Power drained from me. Blood spilled. Memories faded. Heart slowly beating._

_ No voice. Lungs filled with the last oxygen I take._


End file.
